The Perfect Summer Vacation
by kylieskatz22
Summary: Megan's favorite band R5 just moved in across the street for the summer. She wants to spend time with Riker Lynch, but her overprotective brother is limiting what she can do. How will her summer vacation go with her brother always looking over her shoulder?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Megan POV**

It was my first day of summer vacation. Finally! I was watching R5 videos on YouTube, when I heard someone knock on the door. Since my parents were at work, and my brother wasn't leaving his room anytime soon, I got up to answer it. I unlocked the door, only to find Riker Lynch standing on the other side. This was not happening!

"Hey, uh, we just got here like 10 minutes ago. We're staying in the house across the street for the summer. I was wondering if I could borrow some paper towels…?" Riker asked.

I just stood there with my mouth open, staring at him like an idiot. My brain finally processed what was happening.

"Sorry! Yeah, my name's Megan," I said, walking into the kitchen to get him the paper towels.

"Thanks. My name's Riker. Are you ok?"

I guess I didn't seem like I was totally there. My mind definitely wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, well, thanks."

I watched Riker walk out my door and across the street with the paper towels. Riker Lynch was holding _my_ paper towels! Focus brain! Why were R5 staying in upstate New York for the summer? There weren't many interesting things to do here. Just trees, mountains, and cabins. I walked upstairs to my room, still in shock of what just happened. Was that really Riker Lynch!? It had to be.

I put on some R5 music, and started typing an email to my best friend, Kayla. She wasn't an R5er, but she knew I was crazy about them. Halfway through my really long email, I heard another knock on my door.

"Hey, sorry to bother you again. I just wanted to return your paper towels," said Riker.

"Oh, thanks," I said, taking the paper towels back.

"Wait. Are you part of the R5 family?"

"What? Yeah."

"I see your pick necklace."

"Oh, yeah."

I could feel my face turning red. It was cool he noticed my necklace, but I knew I would only be another fan to him.

"Well, thanks. Do you want to come over tonight and meet the rest of the band?"

"Yeah, that would be so cool!"

"Ok, does 7:00 work?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, see you then."

I was going to meet R5! I ran back upstairs to finish my email, adding that I was going to meet them tonight. It felt like the afternoon dragged by as I waited for 7:00 to come.

My mom came home around 5:00 and started making dinner. I went downstairs to help.

"So, what did you do today?" My mom asked.

I started laughing like a crazy person, getting a strange look from my mom in return.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I said.

"Did you get a boyfriend or something?"

"No! It's something way better than that!" I shouted.

"What could be better than that?"

"Mom! I met someone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I met someone famous!"

"Who would you meet around here that would make you all giggly like that?"

"Riker Lynch."

"He's the guy from that band you like right?"

"Yeah, R5."

"You met him!?"

"Yes!"

"No you didn't. Who did you really meet?"

"Riker! They're living across the street for the summer!"

"How did you meet him?"

"He came over. He needed to borrow paper towels. He noticed my necklace and invited me over at 7:00 to meet the rest of them!"

"Really?"

"YES REALLY!"

I helped my mom finish making dinner, while I thought about meeting R5. I was most excited to see Riker again though. He was always my favorite, but they were all pretty awesome.

My dad came home from work, and we all sat down to have dinner. I practically exploded when I got to retell the story of my afternoon. My dad wasn't crazy about R5, but then again, he was never crazy about any guy I ever talked about. He just didn't want me to grow up or get a boyfriend.

After dinner, I went back to my room, making sure my hair and makeup still looked perfect. My brother Toby came in suddenly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed he didn't knock first.

"Did you really meet that guy today?"

"Riker? Yeah why?"

"Doesn't he have a younger brother who's not in the band?"

"Ryland?"

"Yeah him. I always liked him. Do you think I could go over with you tonight?"

My brother Toby always locked himself in his room all day. I was taking any opportunity I could to get him out of there.

"Sure. I'll ask Riker."

At 6:55 Toby and I left and walked across the street to R5's house.

"Hey. Megan, right?" Riker asked.

"Yeah."

"Who's this?"

"My brother Toby. He was wondering if he could meet Ryland?"

"Yeah, sure. Come in. We're still unpacking, so don't mind the boxes everywhere."

Riker showed Toby which room was Ryland's and then led me through their house to the basement. Ross, Rydel, Rocky, and Ellington were all sitting on a couch.

"Guys, this is our neighbor I told you about. Her name's Megan," said Riker.

"Hi," I said, quietly.

The rest of the band introduced themselves, and talked a little bit about themselves. They asked me some questions about myself and the area they had just moved to. They seemed just like they did on YouTube. They were all really sweet and funny, especially Ellington.

After a little while of talking to them, Riker offered to walk me and Toby home. Of course I said yes. He led me back up the stairs from the basement, and out the front door.

"It was really cool hanging out with you tonight. Usually fans are really crazy. But you're different, in a good way," said Riker, smiling.

Yeah you don't think I'm crazy. If only you could see the chaos going on inside my head right now.

"Thanks for walking me home," I said.

"No problem. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Riker.

"Thanks, bye."

I walked upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. Best. Night. Ever. Toby came in shortly after.

"So how was your night?" Toby asked me.

"Amazing! You know I love them. Why wouldn't it be amazing?"

"Yeah I know. You have posters covering your walls everywhere!"

"How was your night? Did you meet Ryland?"

"Yeah. He's really cool. We played videogames and talked about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You know. Just normal stuff when you meet people."

"Yeah."

Toby left my room, leaving me so I could go to bed. I fell asleep, thinking about everything that had happened today. Amazing.

**The Next Morning…**

**Megan POV**

"Megan wake up!" Toby was shouting, while shaking me.

My eyes snapped open as I smacked his hand away.

"What do you want?" I groaned, still not fully awake yet.

"Someone's at the door."

"So? Go answer it."

"No way! I can't!"

"You're older than me, you'll be fine," I said turning away from him and closing my eyes.

"No, Megan! I think it's that guy you like!"

"Riker?"

"He has blond hair right?"

"Toby, there's 2 guys that have blond hair, Riker and Ross. Was it the guy that answered the door last night?"

"Yeah, him."

"Well then why can't you answer it? You know him! He's not going to murder you or anything!"

"Can you please just answer it?"

"Toby, my hair's a mess. I can't."

"Here. Now you're good. Go answer it," said Toby as he took off his hat and put it on my head backwards.

"Toby!"

"Come on!"

Toby picked me up from my bed and carried me all the way downstairs to the front door. I could see Riker standing outside. Toby put me down and ran back upstairs to his room.

"Hey," said Riker.

"Hi, sorry, Toby just woke me up. My hair's just…"

"It looks fine. My parents are having a barbeque tonight, and wanted to invite your family over to get to know you guys."

"Oh, cool. My parents aren't home right now. When they get home I can tell them. What time?"

"6:30."

"Ok. Sounds good."

I closed the door as Riker turned to leave.

"TOBY!"

"What?"

"Why did you make me do that!?" I shouted.

"What?"

"Answer the door! My hair looks awful!"

"I gave you my hat. You looked fine."

"Ugh!"

I angrily walked up the stairs to Toby's room, and threw the hat back at him before heading back to my own room. I took a shower, and then went downstairs to make lunch. Toby was sitting at the kitchen table playing a game on his laptop.

"Are you making lunch?" He asked.

"For me I am."

"What about me?"

"You think I should make _you_ lunch after this morning?"

"Please?"

I stared at Toby, my face emotionless.

"What if I help?" Toby asked.

"Ugh fine. What should we make?" I asked.

"Something easy."

"Toby. Don't be so lazy!"

"Fine then you pick."

"How about macaroni and cheese?" I asked, laughing.

"What?"

"You know Rocky? There's a video of him involving macaroni and cheese."

Toby rolled his eyes at me.

"Let's just make it. What do you want me to do?"

"Get the ingredients."

"What are they?"

"I don't know! Look at the instructions on the box!"

After a very long afternoon with Toby, our mom came home.

"Mom, you know how the Lynch's are our new neighbors?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"They invited all of us over for a barbeque tonight."

"Ok, what time?"

"6:30."

"Sounds good."

I walked upstairs to go talk to Toby.

"So are you excited to hang out tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ryland's pretty cool. What about you?"

"Of course I am!"

I walked back to my room and got ready to leave. Finally, my mom, dad, Toby, and I walked across the street to the Lynch's house. Riker answered the door, just like last night. He led us all inside and introduced my parents to everyone. Then, we headed outside where their dad was barbequing. Their backyard was amazing. They had a really big pool, and woods that seemed to go on forever. We were in the mountains and there were always a ton of trees everywhere. Riker walked up behind me, scaring me. I jumped as his hand touched my shoulder.

"It's ok, it's just me," said Riker.

"You scared me!" I said, looking up at him.

"Sorry."

"Your backyard is really cool. The woods are really pretty," I said.

"I haven't been in them yet. But yeah, they are. Maybe tonight we can play manhunt in them."

I wasn't big on manhunt, but I agreed anyway, since it meant I would be spending time with the Lynch's.

After dinner, Toby caught me, and wanted to talk.

"Ryland told me that you agreed to play manhunt with us tonight. Are you really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Aren't you scared? You never play when my friends are over."

"Of course I'm scared. But they don't need to know that! I'll just stay close to the house."

"Are you sure? I can tell them I need you to help me with something at home, if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. But thanks."

Even though we fought sometimes, Toby and I cared about each other. Toby was always willing to save me from awkward situations, and I did the same for him. Being my older brother, he was always a little bit protective of me.

Ross wrote down everyone's names on pieces of paper and put them in a hat. He drew 2 at a time, making 4 teams of 2. I got paired with Riker, Toby was paired with Rocky, Ellington was paired with Ross, and Ryland was paired with Rydel. Ellington and Ross were the first team picked, so they got to hunt first. Riker and I ran off into the woods in one direction, and the other teams ran off in other directions. Riker was in front of me, leading me further and further into the woods. I could barely see now. It was really dark. Riker stopped running suddenly, causing me to crash into him.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry," I said immediately.

Riker laughed.

"It's fine."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I started panicking a little bit. I couldn't see the back lights of his house anymore.

"Are you ok?" Riker asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's go this way," said Riker, leading me off in a different direction.

I shivered as we walked along. I was wearing shorts and a tank top. Nights in the mountains could get a bit cold. Riker took off his sweatshirt.

"Don't tell me you're hot," I said.

"No, I'm giving it to you, silly," said Riker.

"I'm fine, really."

"You're shivering. Here," said Riker holding his sweatshirt out to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking it and putting it on.

Riker and I kept walking through the woods. I had no idea where we were going, but I kept following him. He stopped suddenly.

"Do you know what direction my house is?" Riker asked.

"What!? No! I was following you!" I said, starting to freak out.

"Yeah…"

"Riker, what are you doing!?" I asked as Riker started climbing up a tree.

"I'm going to see if I can see my house from here," said Riker as he climbed higher and higher.

"Be careful!"

*Snap

I looked around for the source of the snapping twigs. It was too dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just hurry up," I said as I walked over to the tree he was in.

*Snap

"Riker hurry!"

*Snap

"Riker!"

Riker jumped down from the lowest branch, landing next to me. He put his arm on my shoulder, making me jump again.

*Snap

"Let's get out of here," said Riker, looking behind us.

We started walking quickly in a random direction Riker had chosen, away from the source of the snaps. He wasn't able to see his house, but we needed to leave. We walked on, followed by more snaps. When we stopped, so did the snaps. When we kept walking, the snaps started again. I could hear them getting closer and closer. Riker was walking so close to me now, I was surprised he hadn't crashed into me yet. He kept looking behind us, but never said anything. We kept walking, when all of a sudden, something grabbed me from behind a tree, and I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Riker POV**

I immediately turned when I heard Megan scream.

"Gotcha!"

Ellington had his arms wrapped around Megan.

"Ellington, that was mean!" I shouted.

"What?" Asked Ellington.

"We thought we were being followed by a wild animal or something!" I shouted back.

"Nope!"

"Where's Ross?" I asked, still annoyed.

"Here," said Ross from a few feet away.

Ellington released Megan, and she quickly walked over to me. She looked terrified.

"Have you found anyone else yet?" I asked.

"Nope. You guys have to go home and wait at the base now," said Ross.

"Which way is home?" I asked.

Ross pointed in the right direction, as Megan and I started walking. After about 15 minutes of walking, we could see the lights from my house. We walked into the backyard, and sat in the grass next to the house.

I scooched closer to Megan, feeling a little bit cold without my sweatshirt. Megan was staring out into the woods. She still looked a bit scared.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine."

A few minutes later, Rocky and Toby came walking out of the woods toward us, obviously caught. They came and sat down in the grass next to us. Megan shot Toby a strange look before speaking.

"Toby, don't you think we should head home now?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have to get up early tomorrow to go do that thing," said Toby quickly.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow," said Megan as she stood up and handed me back my sweatshirt.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over," I said.

I watched as they headed back to their house. That was a little weird. Rocky and I chatted until everyone was caught. Then we went inside and got ready for bed.

**The Next Morning…**

**Riker POV**

My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud thud. I turned over to see Rocky on the ground next to his bed.

"Rocky are you ok?" I asked, my words slurred together a little.

"Ugh, yeah."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know… I guess I fell out of bed…"

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, deciding to get up. I walked downstairs to grab breakfast. Ross was already downstairs. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal in front of him. His head was resting on his hand and his eyes were closed.

"Ross." I said.

He didn't move.

"Ross!"

Ross woke up suddenly, falling off his chair and landing on the ground, just like Rocky this morning. I held my hand out to him, helping him stand up.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Little bit."

I walked over and made myself a bowl of cereal too, and sat down next to Ross.

"So what are you doing today?" Ross asked me.

"I don't know. I might see if Megan and Toby want to hang out or something."

I finished my cereal and walked back upstairs to my room. Rocky was still on the ground, but he had pulled his pillow and sheets down so he could stay where he was.

"Rocky! Get up!" I said, pushing him with my foot.

"Go away, Riker."

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

**Megan POV**

I woke up, and immediately got dressed and combed my hair, knowing what had happened yesterday. I went to Toby's room to bug him to wake up as payback, since he woke me up yesterday.

"What?" Toby moaned as I shook him.

"Come on, get up!"

"Ugh!"

Toby and I walked downstairs to make breakfast. I made pancakes, while Toby was on my tablet looking up YouTube videos. Just then, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Megan? This is Riker."

"Hey Riker."

"I was wondering if you and Toby wanted to come over and go swimming today...?"

"Hold on, let me ask him."

Toby looked up from my tablet.

"Riker wants to know if we want to come over and go swimming today."

"Sure."

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"We'd love to. What time?"

"Anytime you want."

"Ok, we'll see you later then."

I hung up the phone and finished making the pancakes. Toby and I watched YouTube while we ate.

"Do you want to get ready to go over there?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Toby, standing up from the kitchen counter.

We both walked upstairs, got changed, and met back downstairs. We walked over, and were greeted at the door by Riker.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Said Riker.

"Yup," I said.

Riker led us through the house to the back door. Once outside, I could see Ryland, Rocky, Ross, Rydel, and Ellington were already in the pool. There was something about the freshness of the cool morning air that made me shiver as I walked over to the pool with Riker and Toby. Toby immediately took off his shirt and jumped in the water. I put my towel down on a chair as Riker came over to me. I jumped back when I turned around, seeing Riker standing right behind me. Riker laughed.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the diving board.

"You first," he said.

"Me first what? I can't do anything!" I said.

Riker laughed as he grabbed my legs, and swung me over his shoulder. He stepped up to the diving board as I started freaking out.

"Riker put me down!" I screamed.

Riker let me slide backwards, so I was now face to face with him. He jumped off the diving board, still holding me.

"RIKER!" I screamed, as I grabbed around his neck.

I held on to Riker as he came back up to the surface, still holding me in his arms. I started coughing, and he brought me over to the side of the pool so I could hold on and catch my breath.

"Are you ok?" Riker asked.

"I was fine until I was thrown in the pool," I said back.

"I wasn't going to let you get in like a normal person," said Riker, smirking at me.

Toby swam over to me, making sure I was ok. Rydel helped me out of the pool. We walked over and sat down in the grass.

"So do you guys want to stay for lunch?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, do you need help making it or anything?" I asked.

"I was actually going to order pizza."

"Oh, cool."

"I'll go order now," said Rydel, standing up.

I got up, walked back over to the pool, and sat down at the edge. Riker swam over, grabbed my legs, and slowly started pulling me into the pool.

"Riker don't!" I screamed, turning over on my stomach, trying to hold onto anything I could.

Riker put his arm around my waist and dragged me into the pool anyway.

"Riker!" I shouted.

My arms were splashing around like crazy. Riker was still holding me from behind, spinning me around in circles.

"Riker! Stop! I'm dizzy!" I shouted.

Riker couldn't stop laughing. He finally stopped spinning me, and brought me back to the side of the pool.

**Toby POV**

I had to keep watching Megan and Riker. I knew she wasn't the best at swimming, and I wasn't sure I liked how Riker kept pulling her in. I thought it was sweet how he seemed a bit protective of her though. He always made sure she was ok, and brought her back to the side of the pool.

I watched as Rydel came back outside and jumped into the pool right next to Ellington, splashing him in the face.

A little while later, the pizza arrived, and we all went inside for lunch. We sat on the ground on towels in their living room, eating pizza.

"So what do you guys want to do after lunch?" Rocky asked.

"We could watch a movie," said Ross.

"The TV isn't set up yet," said Rydel.

"We could watch it at our house," I offered.

"Ok," said Rocky.

We finished eating lunch, and headed over to my house, still wet from the pool. Megan led them inside to the living room. Ryland, Rocky, and I picked out a movie. Much to my dismay, they picked a horror movie. I liked horror movies, but my sister didn't. Rydel went with Megan to make popcorn. I closed the blinds, and turned off the lights. It was almost completely dark, except for the glow of the TV. Megan and Rydel came back with 4 bowls of popcorn. Ryland, Rocky, Rydel, and Ellington all sat on one couch. Ross and I sat down on the smaller one, leaving Megan to sit on the floor right next to Riker.

I started the movie, glancing down every now and then at Megan and Riker. My sister was now crouched in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the TV screen. It was killing me inside seeing her so scared. Riker noticed me looking over there, so I quickly looked away, not daring to look back.

**Riker POV**

I noticed Toby looking over here. I looked next to me to find Megan frozen in a ball. I gently slid my hand behind her back and around her shoulder. She flinched, quickly looking over at me. I pulled her closer to me until our shoulders were touching. I could feel her starting to relax a little bit.

I continued watching the movie from the ground, still next to Megan. She eventually rested her head against my shoulder, so I pulled her slightly closer to me.

**2 Hours Later…**

The movie was finally over. Megan pulled away from me, getting up and walking into the other room. I followed her into the kitchen, carrying the empty popcorn bowls.

"Oh, thanks," said Megan when I handed her the bowls.

Toby walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Megan, whispered something to her, and left.

"Riker, we were wondering if you guys wanted to stay for dinner tonight," said Megan.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Ok, well my mom gets home in an hour, so what do you want to do until then?" Megan asked.

"We could go swimming again."

"Ok…"

Megan went back in the living room to tell the others. I stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do next. Rocky and Ellington came into the kitchen, talking about the movie.

"Are you guys ready to go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," said Rocky.

Everyone caught up with us at our house. Megan stood near the edge of the pool, watching Rocky attempting to launch Ryland in the air. I walked up next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hey," said Megan.

"Are you going to go swimming?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's a little bit cold."

I could see through to her nerves. She obviously wasn't comfortable around the water. I didn't want to force her into the water like I had done earlier.

Ellington came running up behind me, and shoved me towards the water. I grabbed his arm, sending us both flying into the water in crazy poses.

When I came back up to the surface, I saw Ross running towards the pool, being chased by Rocky. Ross jumped far into the center of the pool. Rocky slipped, knocking Megan off balance. She screamed as she fell into the water.

I immediately swam over to her. She came back up coughing, and grabbed my arm. I pulled her to the edge of the pool as she regained her breath. Toby quickly swam over to us.

"Megan, are you ok?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," Megan replied, still coughing.

Megan got out of the pool and stood a few feet from the edge.

"Hey Toby, I think I'm going to head home and get changed. Mom's going to be home soon, so I'll help her make dinner for all of us," said Megan.

Megan started walking home.

"I should really go help her," said Toby, as he got out of the water.

"Aw, do you have to?" Asked Ryland.

"I really should. You guys can come over at 6:00. Dinner will be ready by then. Maybe we can do something else afterwards," said Toby.

"Alright, we'll see you later," said Ellington.

**Toby POV**

As soon as I was at the front of the Lynch's house, I sprinted home.

"Megan?" I called.

I knew she had to be in her room. I ran upstairs.

"Megan? Are you ok?" I asked, walking into her room.

Megan turned to me, tears falling down her face. I ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey, calm down. You're ok," I said.

"That was really scary," said Megan.

"You're ok."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I knew you were freaked out by what just happened. I could see it in your eyes."

"I can't go back over there. I can't see them tonight for dinner! I can't face them!"

Megan wrapped her arms even tighter around my shoulders.

"Why not? They don't know what happened. If I didn't know you were scared of the water, I wouldn't have noticed anything. They think you went home to help with dinner."

"I just can't. Not tonight."

"Do you want me to cancel the dinner then?"

"No. That would just make it even more embarrassing. Just tell them I don't feel well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Megan grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. I walked downstairs just as my mom got home.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Megan and I invited the Lynch kids over for dinner tonight. And Ellington. Can you make a larger dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, that's great you guys are hanging out."

"Yeah…"

**6:00…**

**Toby POV**

I heard knocking on the door, and ran downstairs to answer it. I led the Lynch kids and Ellington to the kitchen table where my dad was seated already. My mom still was bringing the food to the table. I ran upstairs to talk to Megan one last time, making sure she was ok with this.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to come down?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm still a little shaken. I just… can't right now. I'm sorry. I just… can't. I feel so nervous around them," said Megan.

"You didn't look nervous when Riker put his arm around you during the movie."

Megan shot me an annoyed look.

"If any of them ever do anything, you tell me, and I'll take care of it. Ok?"

"Yeah."

I quickly walked back downstairs to the kitchen table where everyone was waiting for me and Megan.

"Where's Megan?" Asked Riker.

"She's in bed. She isn't feeling very well," I said.

"Here Toby, bring her some dinner," my mom said, holding out a plate of food.

I took the plate and walked upstairs again.

"Guess who asked where you were," I said.

"Who?"

"Riker. You should have seen his face when I said you were in bed because you weren't feeling well. He was obviously hoping you would be there."

"Really?"

"Yup. Here, mom wanted me to bring you dinner."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later."

"Toby, wait."

"What?"

"Do you have something against Riker?"

"No… I just think you need to be careful around him."

**Megan POV**

I watched as Toby gave me a weird look as he left. What was it about Riker that he was skeptical about?

I ate my dinner, happy I didn't have to eat downstairs. I didn't want anyone to bring anything up about the pool. They didn't need to know I couldn't swim.

A little while late, I could hear plates banging. I knew everyone had to be cleaning up from dinner.

**Riker POV**

"Hey Toby, can I use your bathroom?" I asked, as we cleaned up from dinner.

"Yeah."

Toby led me into the hall.

"Oh, someone's in there. There's another bathroom upstairs to the left," said Toby.

"Thanks."

I quickly jogged up the stairs. The hallway was dark. Where had he said the bathroom was? I forgot… I opened the first door I came to. Wrong choice…

"Megan?"

"Riker!"

I was standing in Megan's doorway. Megan was laying on top of her bed with her dinner on her lap, watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"Sorry, are you ok? Toby said you weren't feeling too well."

"Uh, yeah. I'm feeling better now."

"That's good. Uh, where's the bathroom?"

"Across the hall."

"Thanks."

**Megan POV**

Toby came into my room 30 seconds after Riker left. He ran in and closed my door.

"What was Riker doing in here!?" Toby was almost shouting.

"Calm down! He was just looking for the bathroom. What are you so concerned about?"

"I don't want you to be alone with him."

"Why?"

"He's bad news, Megan."

"What do you mean? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I just don't want you alone with him, ok?"

"Toby, he's 19, same age as you. And I'm 17. I think we're old enough to be in a room alone without your supervision."

"Megan, please. Humor me, at least for this situation. Please?"

"I really don't know why I should."

"Hey, I lied for you tonight! This is the least you can do for me. Besides, you said you felt nervous around them!"

"I do, but-"

"Megan, let me get to know them better, and then we'll talk about this."

"But why _Riker_? Why not anyone else?"

"Mainly because he's older than you. But…This goes for any of the guys, not just Riker."

"No, Toby wait! Earlier, you said I should be careful around him. Why?"

"No, I said all of them."

"No, you said Riker. What do you have against him?"

"Megan, you're my little sister. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I think it would be a smart idea if you stayed away from him."

"Ugh, Toby wait!"

"We'll talk about this later. Not right now."

Toby walked out my door, leaving it open. I knew he left it open on purpose, just to annoy me.

10 minutes later, I went downstairs, bringing my dinner plate with me. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Ellington go through the living room door. The lights were off in there, and I suspected they were watching a movie. It was just my luck that Riker came into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hey, Megan!" Said Riker.

"Hey. Do you need something?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Could I have a glass of water?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, taking out a glass from the cabinet.

"So, you're feeling better right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to watch a movie with us? Your brother made popcorn."

"Uh…"

I wanted to watch a movie with them. I was worried it would be scary though. And I knew Toby would only want me to sit next to him, and nobody else. Hmmm…

"Come on," said Riker, pulling my hand.

"Hold on. I have to shut the light off in my room. I'll be right back."

I ran up the stairs, flicked the light off in my room, and grabbed a blanket off my bed. When I came back downstairs, Riker was still standing in the kitchen, waiting for me. He put his arm around me as we walked into the dark living room. We sat next to each other on the floor like earlier today. I looked over at my brother. He was giving me a "what do you think you're doing" look. I turned away from him and unfolded my blanket. Riker grabbed the side of it, and helped spread it out over both of us. I smiled at him before returning my attention to the movie.

**2 Hours Later…**

**Riker POV**

When the movie was over, Toby quickly got up and flicked the lights on, making us all groan from the bright light. He walked over to me and Megan.

"Megan, can I talk to you for a second?" Toby asked.

"Now? WHA!"

Megan had suddenly been pulled forcefully into a standing position by Toby. He practically dragged her out of the room. Everyone else was chatting about the movie and didn't seem to notice what had just happened. I remained on the ground under the dark blue blanket Megan had brought down. I enjoyed the warmth of it, dreading the moment I would have to get up and walk home in the cool night air.

Megan came back into the living room, Toby at her side. I reluctantly stood up, folded her blanket, and handed it to her. Everyone started filing out into the kitchen to say goodbyes. Toby headed upstairs as Megan walked out the front door and stood on her porch, watching us walk home. I was the last one to leave, on purpose.

"Megan?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your number? It would be a lot easier to text you instead of walking over here to invite you and Toby to come over."

Ok, so maybe that's not why I wanted her number, but she didn't need to know that…

"Yeah."

I handed her my phone and watched as she added herself as a contact.

"Here," said Megan, handing my phone back.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled at her before turning and walking back to my house.

**Megan POV**

I walked up to my room, still holding the blanket Riker had folded. Once Toby saw me come upstairs, he followed me into my room.

"What did I literally just say before the movie?" Toby said, trying to be quiet as to not wake our parents.

"I wasn't alone with him! I was in a room full of people, including you!"

"Megan, I feel like he's trying to get closer to you. I don't think you should be dating him."

"We're not dating! Toby, we're barely even friends! We just met the other day. Can you lay off a little?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'll give you some space."

"Thank you," I said, hugging him.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the text.

"Just confirming this is your number. ~ Riker"

"Who is it? Kayla?" Toby asked.

"Uhhh…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Toby POV**

"Megan, who's it from?"

Megan looked down at her phone. She looked worried.

"No one."

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Let me see it."

I grabbed Megan's phone from her hands. Without hesitation, she ran up behind me and jumped on my back.

"Get off!"

"Give me my phone back!"

Megan slid her hand over my eyes, and grabbed her phone with her free hand. She slid off my back, and jumped into bed, sliding her phone under her body.

"Why don't you want me to see it?"

"It's… about you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was from Kayla and we were talking about you. I didn't want you to see what she wrote."

"Was it _that_ bad?"

"Forget about it. I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

I walked back to my bedroom, annoyed. I got in bed and fell asleep, wondering about the text.

**The Next Day…**

**Riker POV**

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Rocky as I flopped on the couch.

"Mmm, I don't know…" Said Rocky.

I swung my legs up to the top of the couch, sliding my body so I was hanging upside down. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my hands back against the floor, stopping myself from sliding down.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ellington, as he walked into the living room and sat down next to me.

"I don't know. I'm just bored," I said, now looking at the floor.

Ellington started poking my stomach.

"Ellington don't!" I yelled, half laughing.

As my arms flew up to whack his hands away from me, I immediately started sliding down the couch closer to the floor. I screamed as my head slid closer to the ground. Suddenly Ellington grabbed my hands before my head could hit the floor, pulling me back up into a sitting position. I sighed as I leaned back and sank into the couch next to Ellington.

"Hey, let's go see what Toby and Megan are doing," said Ross, walking in from the kitchen.

"Ok. But what are going to do? We can't go swimming, it's raining out," said Rocky.

"We could watch a movie," said Ross.

"We already watched movies," said Rocky.

"Well, maybe they have some ideas," said Ellington.

"Should we go over and ask them if they want to hang out?" Asked Ross.

"It's raining. Not it!" Shouted Rocky.

"I can just text Megan and ask her, we don't have to actually go over and ask them," I said.

"You have her number!? Ooh! Riker you like her!" Said Ellington, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Stop," I said, pushing him away.

I could feel the blood flowing into my hot cheeks as I texted Megan.

"Hey Megan, we were wondering if you and Toby wanted to hang out today," I texted.

"Sure, I'll tell Toby. What did you guys have in mind?"

"We weren't sure. It's raining and we haven't unpacked yet, so we're out of ideas."

"Do you guys want to come over here? We could find something to do. I don't want you to feel weird about having people over when you haven't finished unpacking yet."

"Ok, thanks. When do you want us to come over?"

"Maybe like 30 minutes? Is that ok?"

"Yeah. We'll see you then."

"Megan invited us over to her house in about 30 minutes," I said.

"Ok, cool," said Rocky, standing up.

We all hung around chatting about nothing in particular until it was time to head over to Megan's and Toby's house. It was storming now, so we all sprinted across the street to their house. Rocky got to the door first and started pounding on the door. Megan quickly answered it, and we all ran inside.

"Hey Megan," I said.

"Hey," said Megan, giving me a shy smile.

"Where's Toby?" Asked Rocky.

"He's just getting out of the shower. He'll be out in a few minutes."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Ellington.

"Whatever. What do you guys normally do?" Asked Megan.

"I don't know. We do everything," said Ellington.

"Ok, well, does anyone have any ideas?" Asked Megan.

Nobody said anything. We all just looked at each other awkwardly until we saw Toby walking down the stairs.

"Hey Toby," said Ross.

"Hey. What are we doing?" Asked Toby.

"That's what we're trying to decide on," said Ryland.

"You guys want to play videogames?" Asked Toby.

"Sure!" Said Rocky.

We all followed Toby into the living room. It was dark like when we watched the movie because of the storm. Storms always made me feel a bit uneasy…

Megan and Rydel were in the kitchen, so we could all fit on the couches without having to sit on the floor. They had decided they wanted to bake something instead of watching us play videogames. I could hear plates and pans clinking in the kitchen.

**Megan POV**

"So what do you want to bake?" I asked Rydel.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

I handed her a cook book with dessert recipes.

"You choose," I said.

Rydel and I flipped through the book, looking at all the yummy things we could make.

"How about we just make plain old chocolate chip cookies?" Asked Rydel.

"Sounds good!"

I got out the ingredients and bowls as Rydel started mixing up the cookie batter.

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Riker POV**

We finished the movie and all headed into the kitchen to have lunch. We all made sandwiches. Megan and Rydel came downstairs to join us. After we ate lunch, Rydel and Megan took out the cookies they made so we could eat them. They were delicious.

"So… What do you guys want to do now?" Asked Rocky.

"It stopped raining, so we could do something outside now," said Ross.

"There's a park down the street. We could go hang out there," said Toby.

"Sounds good. Let's go," said Rocky.

We all filed out of their house, and started walking down the road. I hung toward the back of our group with Megan. She seemed to be thinking about something. 15 minutes later, we arrived at the park. There were swings off to the side near the woods, and a bunch of picnic tables all over the place. Toby had brought a basketball, so we all walked over to the basketball court except Megan. She walked over and sat on the swings. I slowly walked away from all the chaos of the basketball game and headed toward Megan. She was looking at the ground, slowly moving back and forth.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked, startling her.

"What? Yeah."

I walked over and took a seat on the swing next to her. She seemed nervous about something. I looked over to see her looking at the ground again.

"Why didn't you want to play basketball?" I asked.

"I'm not really a sports person. Why aren't you playing?"

"I was never really good at basketball. And I didn't want to leave you to sit here all alone."

I could feel my cheeks turning pink as I said that. I quickly looked away, pretending to watch everyone play basketball. I looked back to see Megan smiling to herself.

"So do you guys come to the park often?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. We usually come here every weekend and sometimes afterschool. But school's over now so…"

**Megan POV**

Riker seemed like he wanted to talk to me, but everyone was so close by. I didn't think he wanted them to hear us for some reason because he spoke quietly. He seemed to be lost as to what to say right now…

"Do you want to go for a walk? They have a bunch of trails here," I said, trying to make Riker feel more comfortable.

"Yeah, sure."

We got up from the swings and I led Riker over to one of the trails. I could hear he was walking close behind me.

**Riker POV**

We kept walking as it started getting darker and darker. I wasn't really a fan of the dark, especially when I didn't know my surroundings. But I was with Megan, and I trusted her.

"Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should turn around soon? It's getting pretty dark."

"Oh, this trail is a loop. I think we're close to the end."

"Oh, ok."

By the time we reached the park again, it was almost completely dark out. My siblings, Ellington, and Toby had all left. I followed Megan to the sidewalk, and we started walking home.

I could feel Megan slow down when 2 men dressed in all black came into view. They didn't look like the nicest people…

I placed my arm firmly around Megan's shoulder as we got closer to them. She stuck 2 fingers through my belt loop, holding on. We were stared at, almost angrily it seemed, by the men until we passed them. We finally arrived back at Megan's house, and went inside to the kitchen.

"Thanks for walking me home," said Megan.

"You're welcome."

"Those guys looked so creepy."

"I know."

"Do you know where everyone is?"

"Uh, no."

Megan looked in the living room, not finding anyone.

"They probably went to your house," said Megan.

I watched as she walked over to her fridge and pulled out a box of pizza.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Do you want me to heat it up?"

"No, I like it cold."

"Cool, me too," she said, handing me my plate.

We both sat down across from each other.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked, trying to bring us out of the awkward silence.

"Uh, I don't know… I like to write… I like to… um… I don't know!"

"That's pretty cool though, writing. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, piano."

"Oh, cool!"

"I like to think I can play the guitar too, but I'm self-taught, so… I don't really know exactly what I'm doing. You were actually my inspiration to learn the guitar."

I laughed. She was so sweet.

"Do you want me to help you some time? Playing the guitar, I mean?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

When we had finished eating, I helped her clean up from dinner.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Megan asked.

"I could show you some stuff on the guitar, if you want."

"Ok."

Megan led me upstairs to her room and handed me her guitar. I sat on the end of her bed while she closed the door.

"So what do you know already?" I asked.

"Uh…"

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

"Do you think we could take a break now? My fingers are killing me," said Megan, holding up her indented fingers.

"Yeah."

Megan flopped face down on her pillow.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just tired."

Megan sat bolt upright when we heard the front door close. Someone was walking upstairs. Megan's door flew open, showing Toby standing in her doorway.

"What are you guys doing!?" Toby exclaimed.

"Riker's giving me a guitar lesson," said Megan, getting up.

Megan walked out her door, pulling Toby with her, and finally closing the door.

**Toby POV**

"What do you think you're doing with him? Do mom and dad even know he's here with you!?" I asked.

"Yes they know he's here! Toby, he's giving me a guitar lesson. How exciting do you think it gets?" Said Megan, defensively.

"Why are you hanging out with him? I thought you guys went home hours ago."

"We did, to our house. I showed him one of the trails at the park, and when we got back to the beginning, it was dark, and you all had already left."

"You walked home with him!?"

"Yes! And it's a good thing I did! We passed these really creepy guys along the way."

"What happened?"

"Nothing! We were fine! Please, let us get back to our guitar lesson. We'll talk after he leaves."

"Megan-"

"Toby, I'm 17 years old! I'm fine!"

**Riker POV**

Megan came back in her room after a few minutes, locking the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just… I don't know…" Said Megan, shaking her head.

"Nah, it's fine. I should get going anyway."

"You don't have to. I mean, I was just starting to get that one chord."

"Ok, well I'll stay if it's ok with you…?"

"Yeah."

**1 Hour Later…**

**Riker POV**

I sank into my bed as Rocky came into our bedroom.

"So what did _you_ do tonight?" Rocky asked, poking my arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with you and Megan?"

"What do you mean? I had dinner at her house, and then I gave her a lesson on the guitar. She knew the basics, and I was just refreshing her memory and teaching her some new chords and stuff."

"You like her don't you?" Said Rocky, smirking.

I turned over in my bed, facing away from him.

"Ha! So you _do_ like her!" Rocky shouted.

"Shut up Rocky. Let me get some sleep."

**Toby POV**

"Why are you spending so much time with him?" I asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'M OBSESSED WITH HIS BAND! He's really nice, and he just wanted to hang out and stuff," said Megan.

"Well I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a guy, alone with a younger girl, who just happens to be my sister!"

"Toby, I'm fine. If I need you, I'll call, I promise. Just give me some space, please."

**The Next Morning…**

**Megan POV**

I was sitting downstairs, eating breakfast, when Toby came flying down the stairs.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to a concert with Tyler in Vermont," said Toby.

"Ok, be safe!" I called back.

"_You_! _You_ be safe!"

"I'll be fine, Toby. I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Toby flew out the door and got in his best friend's car. I watched as they drove off, thinking about how nice it was to be free from Toby for the day. I loved him, but sometimes he was too overprotective. Riker and I just wanted to hang out. Why wasn't Toby ok with that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Megan POV**

I decided to text Riker to see if he wanted to give me another guitar lesson today. He replied and said he'd be right over.

"Hey Megan, I brought my guitar," said Riker, standing in the doorway.

"Ok, let's go."

"So have you practiced?" Asked Riker.

"Since last night? No. I was too tired. Uh… Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You just seem… different… I don't know…"

Riker stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I just… I don't know… Toby just makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes… I mean I like him, but sometimes I just… feel weird…"

"I'm sorry about him. I don't know what his problem is. But he's not here today, so he can't interrupt us or anything."

"Ok, cool."

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

"So do you want to take a break and have lunch now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. Do you want pizza?"

"Yeah, sure."

As we headed downstairs, I could hear the rain pounding on the roof. I sat down across from Megan as we started eating lunch.

"So where's Toby today?" I asked.

"I think he went to a concert somewhere with his friend. It's not even in New York though, so that's why they had to leave really early. He's actually not coming back until tomorrow night. He's staying in a hotel since it would just be really tiring to drive up and back in one day."

"That's cool."

"Yeah…"

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't really have any. My parents are actually coming home really late tonight. They're going straight from work to my dad's best friend's birthday dinner. He's turning 50. And it's pretty far away so they'll probably get back around midnight. So yeah… I don't have plans… It's just a pretty quiet day. And the rain just adds to it, making me feel lazy."

"Yeah I know what you mean with the rain… Well since you don't have any plans today, maybe we could do something tonight."

"Sure. Did you have something in mind?"

"Uh, no. We could go somewhere, like the movies or something. I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"We could go to the movies. That sounds good."

"Ok, what time do you want to leave?"

"Does 5:00 work?"

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, Rocky needs help with our room. We're putting together our furniture for our bedrooms like dressers and shelves and stuff. But I'll pick you up at 5:00."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Oh, and thanks for lunch."

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

"No, I need the other screw. This one's too big," said Rocky.

"There _are_ no other screws!" I said, annoyed.

"There has to be! This one doesn't fit! Look on the ground. Maybe it fell."

"Ugh!"

"Do you see it?"

"No I don't see it! There _are_ no other screws! You probably put it together wrong. Are you actually reading the directions?"

"No. But it looks like the picture on the box!"

"Rocky! You need to read the directions!"

"Ugh! Can you hand me the box?"

"Hold on, someone's calling me…"

I scrambled to find my phone buried in my bed before I could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Riker?"

It was Megan.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, not that you have to come over here right now, but I just wanted to let you know that you left your guitar here."

"Oh, it's actually Ross's. Yeah, can I get it when I pick you up tonight?"

Rocky started frantically mouthing words I couldn't read. I waved my arms at him, trying to concentrate on Megan's voice.

"Yeah, sure. You're picking me up at- AHHH!"

"Megan!? What happened!?"

"Ow… I fell down the stairs. My cat ran between my feet and- Ugh!"

"Are you ok!?"

"My ankle just _really_ hurts…"

"Hold on, I'll be there in 2 seconds!"

I hung up, shoved my phone in my back pocket, and sprinted out the door and across the street. Luckily, Megan's door was unlocked. I practically slammed the door as I ran down the hall to the stairs. Megan was sitting halfway up the stairs, holding her ankle tightly. I ran up the stairs, almost falling myself, to Megan, who was crying now.

"Megan! Do you need to go to the hospital!?"

"I don't think so. I can move my foot. It just hurts really bad!"

"You probably sprained it then. What do you want me to do?"

"Help me stand up. I just want to go lay in bed."

Megan put her arm around my shoulder as she tried to stand. She was in too much pain. I caught her as she was about to fall back on the stairs. I made a quick decision and picked Megan up in my arms before she could try to stand again, and walked up the stairs to her room. I carefully put her on top of her bed.

"What do you want me to do? What do you need?"

"Ice? But I don't have ice. Our icemaker's broken. Can you just get something!? The pain is making me really dizzy!"

I ran down the stairs, again almost falling, and ran back to my house. I opened the freezer and threw ice into a bowl before sprinting back over to Megan's. I randomly opened drawers until I found a plastic bag, and dumped the ice in. I ran back up to Megan, and placed the bag of ice on her now extremely red ankle.

"Ahhh!"

"Sorry! Does it hurt!?"

"Well yeah, but not from the ice. It's just cold!"

"Does it feel better with the ice?"

"Yeah, a little bit. But it still hurts insanely bad!"

"What should I do?"

Megan looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"What? Tell me," I said.

"If you don't want to, it's completely fine. I was just wondering if you could run to the store and get some pain relievers. But you really don't have to. I'll be fine."

"No, it's fine. Are you sure you'll be ok until I get back? Do you want me to get one of my siblings to stay with you?"

Megan flopped back against her pillow.

"Megan!"

"I'm fine. Go. I'm just… Really dizzy."

"No, let me call Rocky. He can stay with you until I get back."

"No, Riker don't. I'm fine."

"Shhh! Rocky? I need you to stay with Megan until I get back from the store. She sprained her ankle and I don't want to leave her home alone. Yeah… Ok, thanks."

"Riker I'm fine…"

**Megan POV**

I told Riker I was fine, but my ankle felt like it was being stabbed nonstop and then lit on fire. I was starting to get a headache now, and I felt so dizzy, I was scared I would pass out. Riker sat down on the end of my bed, not sure what to do. A few minutes later, Rocky and Ellington came upstairs to my room.

"I will be right back, I promise," Riker said to me, as he left.

Rocky came over and sat on the end of my bed, looking at my ankle.

"Can I wrap up your ankle?" Rocky asked.

"Sure…"

Ellington sat diwn next to me, and helped me sit up. He rubbed my shoulder as Rocky picked up the ice pack Riker had made. Rocky gently picked up my ankle, and started wrapping it. It was taking everything in me not to scream. When he was done, he carefully placed my foot back down on the bed.

"On a scale of 1-10, how bad does it hurt?" Asked Rocky.

"Don't answer that. Don't you think we should be taking her mind off the pain instead!?" Ellington asked.

"Yeah, sorry Megan."

"It's fine," I said.

"You're going to be fine. Riker's coming back soon," said Ellington as he wiped my cheeks.

A little while later, Riker came bursting through the front door, and sprinting up the stairs. When he finally got to my room, his face was red, he was out of breath, and he looked like he was about to pass out. He threw Rocky the bottle of pills as he caught his breath.

"Ok, you're supposed to take one of these every 4 hours," said Rocky, handing me the bottle.

"Thanks guys," said Riker as Rocky and Ellington got up to leave.

I opened the bottle and took the pill as Riker sat down on my bed next to me.

"I didn't take too long, did I?" Asked Riker.

"No, you were fine," I said.

"Ok, good. Who wrapped your ankle?"

"Rocky."

"Does it feel any better from the ice?"

"A little bit…"

**Riker POV**

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

Just then, a huge clap of thunder shook the house.

"Whoa," said Megan.

"Yeah…"

"Would you mind grabbing me a piece of pizza from the fridge?" Asked Megan.

"Sure."

As I walked back up the stairs with Megan's dinner, the lights started flickering. I ran the rest of the way to her room.

"Thanks," said Megan.

I sat down on the edge of her bed, listening to the thunder, and staring out her window, watching the flashes of lightning. The lights started flickering again, and suddenly went out. We were left in total blackness, except for the flashes of lightning. My heart started racing faster and faster as I tried to think of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Riker POV**

"Riker?" Asked Megan.

"Y-yeah?" I said, trying to sound braver than I actually was.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. Do you have a flashlight?"

"I do, but I don't know where it is."

The thunder was getting louder and it kept shaking the house. I scooched toward Megan and tried to find her and sit next to her in the dark, being careful not to bump her ankle in the process.

"What now?" Megan asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Riker, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. You can go home. I'll be fine, really."

"Megan, you can't walk, and the power's out. There's no way I'm leaving you here alone."

It was a good thing Megan couldn't see me right now. I could feel my face turning red as Ellington's words came flooding into my head. "Ooh! Riker you like her!" I pushed his words out of my head as I focused on the situation Megan and I were in, but I was starting to get really nervous.

"Well, what should we do?" Megan asked.

"Uh…"

Megan reached over and found my hand in the dark.

"Riker, are you ok!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're shaking!"

I immediately looked away, forgetting she couldn't see my face.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just… don't really like thunderstorms or the dark."

My eyes widened as the words left my mouth. Why did I just say that!? _Stupid_! Megan's silence told me she was processing what I had just said. I closed my eyes and leaned back, wishing I could just disappear.

"Did you hear that!?" Megan asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I… Thought I heard the front door open."

"Really?"

"Shhh, listen!"

I thought I could hear someone walking around downstairs. Megan's grip on my hand tightened, and I knew she heard it too.

"Riker? Do you hear that!?" Megan whispered frantically.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a burglar or something!?"

"I don't know!"

"What if he has a gun!?"

I got up from next to her.

"Where are you going!?"

"Nowhere! Let me help you get down on the ground on the other side of your bed. Come here, quick!"

I reached under Megan's arms and legs, gently lifted her off the bed, and put her down on the floor next to me.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Riker…"

"What? The bed's in front of us, so if there really is someone in your house, hopefully they won't find us."

"Riker he's coming up the stairs!"

Megan scooched backwards against the wall as I crouched in front of her, holding her behind me. She had her hands on my shoulders, desperately waiting to find out what was going to happen next. We heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. My heart was racing as I tried to think of what to do in the worst possible scenario. Megan held my shoulders tighter as the intruder walked closer to us.

"Riker?"

"Ellington!?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

I let out my breath, which I realized I'd been holding.

"I'm over here," I said.

Ellington found his way around Megan's bed, and walked into me.

"Oh, sorry! Is Megan with you?"

"Yeah, she's behind me."

"What are you guys doing on the floor?"

"Ellington, we thought you were going to kill us!"

"Why would I kill you?"

"No not _you_. We didn't know it was you. But we heard someone come into her house and we were scared."

"So you sat on the floor?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, the power's out, we couldn't see, and Megan can't walk. We didn't really have a lot of options of places to go or things to do. Wait, why are you here?"

"Well the power went out, and I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright."

"Oh, well thanks."

All of a sudden, the power came back on, including the blinding lights. Ellington started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. You guys look ridiculous! First, Riker, you're so pale! And second, you're smooshed up against Megan, and she's smooshed up against the wall!" Said Ellington, still laughing.

"Shut up! I wanted to make sure she was safe!" I replied defensively.

"I'm sorry," said Ellington as he held his hand out to me.

He pulled me up from the ground and gave me an apologetic hug. I turned back to Megan, and helped her get back on her bed.

"So, are you guys ok?" Asked Ellington.

"Yeah, now that we know we're not about to be murdered," I said.

Ellington laughed.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"Ok. But seriously, thanks for checking on us."

"No problem. I know- Never mind. I'll see you back at home."

"Ok, bye," I said, as Ellington walked out the door.

"Well that was terrifying!" Said Megan.

"Yeah, it was," I said, sighing.

**Hours Later…**

**Megan POV**

I was trying to recap everything that had happened today as I laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. My ankle however, was making it very difficult. I still couldn't believe Riker had stayed until my parents got home, which was really late! I guess he didn't want to leave me in case I needed something. My mom was really happy to find out that he had stayed with me. My dad however, wasn't too thrilled with the idea that I was home alone for hours with a boy, but he knew Riker and I weren't dating or anything, which seemed to make the situation better. I knew I definitely could _not_ let Toby find out about tonight though. He would be so mad! The best thing to do right now would be to rest my ankle, and hopefully it would start feeling better by the morning, and maybe Toby wouldn't have to know about it. Whatever. I would figure it out. Right now, I just needed to get some sleep, but my ankle was making that impossible…

I rolled over on my side, looking out the window and across the street at Riker's house. All the lights were off, which wasn't surprising since it was past 3:00 in the morning. I kept moving around in bed until I found a more comfortable position. After a little while longer, I was finally able to fall asleep.

**The Next Day…**

**Riker POV**

I had come home so late last night that I slept on the couch instead of my bed. Rocky came down and woke me up.

"Riker did you sleep down here!? What time did you get home last night?" Rocky asked, shaking me.

"Yeah, like 1:30… Why?"

"Why did you sleep down here?"

"I was too tired…"

"What were you doing there so late?"

"Megan's parents didn't get home until really late, and I didn't want to leave her there alone. She can't walk!"

"Wasn't Toby there?"

"No, he went somewhere with his friend. He's coming home today."

"Ok then…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you give me that look?"

"What look?"

"Rocky."

"Nothing!"

Rocky ran up the stairs before I could say anything else. I sighed, and laid back down on the couch, closing my eyes. But I couldn't go back to sleep, because Ellington came downstairs looking for me.

"Riker!"

"What?" I moaned.

"Is Megan ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. Well I mean, she has a sprained ankle… But other than that, yeah."

"Ok, good. Have you talked to her today?"

"No, I've been sleeping."

"Well don't you think we should check on her? Her parents are gone all day every day. What if she needs something?"

"You're right… Do you know where my phone is?"

"No."

"Ugh, I'll just go over to her house."

**Megan POV**

I was watching TV when I heard someone knock on my door. I looked out the window and saw it was Riker. I leaned over and opened the window near my bed, hoping he would be able to hear me.

"Riker! I can't open the door!" I shouted.

Riker saw me and walked over to my window, and shouted something back up to me.

"What!?" I shouted.

He said something else, but I still couldn't hear.

"Riker I can't hear you! Hold on!" I shouted.

I opened the drawer on my nightstand and found my keys. My window didn't have a screen, so I threw my keys out the window to Riker. He picked them up and walked back to my front door and unlocked it.

"Hey," Riker said as he walked into my room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and I couldn't find my phone so…"

"Yeah I know. You left it here," I said, throwing Riker his phone.

"Oh, thanks. How's your ankle feeling?"

"A little bit better, but it still really hurts… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Can we not tell Toby about yesterday? It's just… He… I just don't think he should know about this."

"Ok."

**Riker POV**

I was glad Megan also thought we shouldn't tell Toby. It always felt like he didn't like me. He hadn't said anything exactly, but just the way he acted made me feel awkward around him.

"So what time is Toby coming back?" I asked.

"He texted me this morning and said around 1:30. Why?"

"Just wondering… So do you need anything? Because of your ankle, I mean?"

"Can you help me stand? I want to go downstairs and make breakfast."

"Megan, are you sure? I mean, I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk, especially on stairs."

"No, really. I'll be fine."

I reluctantly helped Megan get out of bed and on her feet. I walked closely next to her with my arm around her, ready to catch her if anything happened. We made it to the stairs, and Megan stopped.

"Megan I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"I'm fine."

"Hold onto the railing."

We made it down the first few stairs without any problems. But then Megan slipped, and grabbed the railing. I half caught her as she fell hard on her knees. She pushed herself back up using the railing and proceeded to go down the rest of the stairs.

"Megan, wait!"

"What?"

"This isn't safe!"

"I'm fine, calm down!"

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Riker, calm down!"

"What do you mean? I _am_ calm!"

"Your face is so pale!"

"Look, I'm just happy you didn't get hurt! I was scared letting you go down the stairs."

Megan rolled her eyes at me.

"Megan, you could've gotten hurt! And it would've been my fault because I didn't stop you."

"Stop worrying, and come help me make breakfast."

"More like lunch."

"Whatever…"

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

"Come on, let's go upstairs and you can give me another guitar lesson," said Megan.

"You are _not_ walking up those stairs!" I said.

"Riker-"

"No."

"So I'm stuck downstairs? Do I have to sleep down here until my ankle's better?"

"No, I said you're not _walking_ up the stairs. I never said I wouldn't carry you."

"Riker, don't- AHHH!"

I picked Megan up and starting walking upstairs to her bedroom.

"Riker this is ridiculous! You don't have to do this!"

"I want to."

I put Megan down on her bed, and flopped down next to her, laughing.

"You… Are crazy," said Megan.

"Um thanks?"

Megan and I didn't really do much after lunch. We just stayed in her room and watched TV. We had just finished an episode when Megan's phone buzzed.

**Megan POV**

I looked at my phone and saw it was from Toby.

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Toby's at the front door. He forgot his keys and he wants me to unlock the door for him…"

Riker looked around my room, probably trying to think of something to say, but I stopped him.

"Just help me get down the stairs. I'll think of something. I can't let Toby control my life, and that's what he's basically doing."

I started slowly walking to my door, but Riker stopped me.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"What?"

"He's controlling your life?"

"I don't know. Kind of. He's just being an older brother, you know?"

Riker just stood there, I guess thinking… But Toby was waiting outside.

"Come on, we have to go," I said.

We made it down the stairs more easily this time since I had taken a pain pill and I could walk better. I unlocked the door for Toby. When he first saw Riker standing behind me, he gave me a strange look, but stopped himself because he didn't want Riker to notice. He came in, put his stuff down at the bottom of the stairs and turned to us.

"So how was the concert?" I asked, hoping he would just forget about this later.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" I asked.

"Yup."

Toby was mad. Really mad. I could tell he was dying inside, wanting to yell at me, but Riker was here, and that was the only thing saving me. Toby suddenly looked really concerned.

"What happened to your ankle!?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"How!?" 

"I just tripped over the cat. I'm fine. It's just sprained," I said.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I put ice on it last night, and I'm taking a pain killer."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go unpack, so I'll be in my room if you need anything."

I noticed he had said "If you need anything" slightly different, trying to hint that he would be more than happy to tell Riker to go home. I wasn't doing that though. Toby walked over to the stairs, grabbed one of his suitcases, and started up the stairs.

"Here, let me help you," said Riker, grabbing Toby's other suitcase.

"Thanks." 

I carefully walked up the stairs too, and went to my bedroom. Toby came in a few seconds later.

"Where's Riker!? Did you send him home!?" I asked, scared Toby had done something.

"No, but I want to! He's in the bathroom. Why is he here!? Do you ever hear anything I say when I talk to you!?"

"Toby, he was worried about my ankle! I couldn't even walk last night!"

Riker came into my room, saw Toby, and immediately froze up.

"I should head home now. I'll see you later Megan," said Riker.

"Ok, bye."

I turned back to Toby.

"You jerk!" I shouted.

"What did _I_ do!?"

"You made him leave!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Your presence is enough!"

"Why are you mad?"

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME SEE MY FAVORITE BAND MEMBER!"

"I told you already, I just want to get to know them better first. Then maybe, you can date one of them."

"This isn't about dating! This is about hanging out like _normal_ _people_!"

"Wait, so you don't want to date him?"

"Toby, this isn't about that. I want to be able to hang out with him, without you worrying and making him feel awkward."

"This really isn't about dating?"

"NO! We're just friends, Toby!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really! Do you think I'm lying!?"

"Well no, but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"And nothing will. Can you just tell me why you don't trust him? And don't give me some general answer. Actually tell me what it is that bothers you."

"I don't know."

"Toby, come on. Tell me already."

"No, seriously. I really don't know! I just get a bad feeling when he's around. It's seriously nothing specific!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Megan, you know you can tell me anything."

"But you can't get mad if I tell you."

Toby just looked at me, waiting for me to go on.

"Last night Riker came over. I was talking to him on the phone when I fell, and he ran over here to make sure I was ok. He stayed with me until mom and dad got home so I wasn't alone. But before that, the power went out. Riker and I were in my bedroom. We heard someone come in the front door and up the stairs. He picked me up from bed and put me on the ground and sat in front of me, protecting me from the intruder! Now doesn't that make you feel any better about him? He was willing to protect me!"

"I guess. But wait, who was it?"

"Oh, it was Ellington. He came over just to make sure we were ok."

"But Riker really did that?" 

"Yeah."

"Ok fine."

"Ok fine what?"

"Ok fine you can hang out with him. I'll try to give you guys more privacy."

"It's about time!"

Toby came over and gave me a hug. He seemed serious when he said that. Hmmm… I'd find out later…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Riker POV**

I walked back to my house. Everyone was in the pool.

"Riker! Can you get my phone?" Asked Rocky.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I'm going to text Toby and see if he wants to come over and go swimming. Do you think I should invite Megan too?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to feel left out."

"Ok. Just wondering because of her ankle and stuff."

Surprisingly, Toby and Megan came walking over a little while later. Megan was wearing her swimsuit, and her ankle was unwrapped, which made me very confused. Toby walked her over to a chair, and then left her to go swimming. I got out of the pool and walked over to her.

"Why are you wearing your swimsuit? You sprained your ankle!" I said.

"I know. But I could still sit on the edge or something," said Megan.

"Ok…"

So Megan sat on the edge with her feet in the water, watching us all swim. I felt bad because she looked bored, but Rocky kept trying to tag me during Marco Polo, so there wasn't much I could do right now.

After a little while of playing Marco Polo, we finally decided to take a break and get out of the pool.

"How's your ankle, Megan?" Asked Ross.

"It's actually feeling a lot better," said Megan.

"Oh that's good. Did you say you sprained it?" Asked Ross.

"I don't think I actually sprained it. I probably just twisted it or something like that," said Megan.

"Oh, well that's good," said Ross.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Asked Toby.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm _so_ hungry! I think we should have dinner. But let's go out to a restaurant. You guys have lived here long enough, what are some good places to eat around here?" Rydel asked Toby and Megan.

"Well what are you guys in the mood for? Like hamburgers and french fries type stuff? Or like pasta? Or seafood…? Like what do you guys want?" Asked Toby.

"I kind of feel like hamburgers and stuff," said Rocky.

"Yeah me too," said Ross.

"Ok, well there's a place called Christy's like 20 minutes from here that's really good. We could go there," said Toby.

"Ok sounds good. Do you guys want to get changed and meet back here in like 10 minutes?" Asked Rocky.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Toby.

"Ok."

After everyone got changed, we all met in my front yard.

"So I can drive some of you, and then whoever else drives can follow me. Sound good?" Asked Toby.

"Yeah, I'll drive," said Rocky.

Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, and Ross all went in one car, while Toby, Megan, Ellington, and I went in another. I sat in the back with Megan, while Toby and Ellington sat in the front. I wasn't originally going to go in Toby's car, but Megan had grabbed my hand and pulled me away at the last second. I was secretly happy she had, so that if Toby had anything to say about it, it would be Megan's fault. Not that I wanted to blame her, I just didn't want to get into any trouble with Toby. He was slightly taller than me, and he scared me a little bit. He could be really intimidating sometimes.

"So how was your mini vacation?" Ellington asked Toby.

"It was ok. One of the band members got sick and didn't show up, so they didn't really sound the same, and they ended the concert early."

"Oh…"

"But it was still pretty good," said Toby.

**Later…**

**Megan POV**

We had finally gotten back from dinner. I was sitting in bed, exhausted, when Toby came in.

"So how's your ankle feeling?"

"It's doing better. I mean, it still hurts to walk, but it's definitely not as bad as it used to be," I said.

"Well that's good it's getting better at least. Do you need anything?"

"No. I was actually going to go to bed early tonight. I'm really tired for some reason."

"Ok. Well then… Goodnight!"

**The Next Day…**

**Riker POV**

I woke up when Rocky threw a pillow at me.

"What?" I groaned, turning over to face him.

"Get up," said Rocky.

"Why? _You're_ still in bed."

"I want breakfast."

"So? Go get some."

"Can you make it?"

"Rocky-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Fine."

I got up and walked downstairs to make Rocky and myself breakfast. After I delivered Rocky's breakfast to him, I grabbed my plate and headed outside. I sat down on my porch, facing Megan's house. It was raining, and really foggy. I was a little bit cold, but I wanted to stay outside for some reason. I was joined a little while later by Rocky. He had come downstairs looking for me, and wanted to talk about something I really didn't.

"Ha! Found you! What are you doing out here?" Asked Rocky, coming through the front door.

"I don't know. Eating breakfast?" I said.

"I thought you didn't like the rain?"

"Thunderstorms."

"Oh, right."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I just… Had some questions…"

Rocky was using his very annoying "I know something" voice.

"About what?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to want to answer them.

Rocky sat down next to me on the ground, still not saying anything. I pushed his shoulder.

"Come on, what?" I asked.

"Megan."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on! I want to know everything!" Said Rocky.

"What do you mean _everything_?"

"Are you guys a _thing_ yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! Are you guys a couple?"

"What!? No. Why?"

"I know you like her, Riker!"

"Megan?"

"Yes Megan!"

"Rocky, I barely know her."

"You've spent like every day with her since we got here!"

"So?"

"So you don't _barely_ know her! Now admit you like her!"

"I'm not admitting anything! Why do you always try to get into my business!?" I asked, standing up and heading for the front door.

"Aw, come on Riker, tell me!"

Rocky immediately stood up and grabbed me from behind, tipping me over his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said Rocky.

"Ugh Rocky, put me down!"

"Nope."

"Rocky seriously, the blood draining into my head is making me really nauseous."

Rocky put me down, and tried to grab my arm, but I took off into my yard, running away from him on the wet grass. He came chasing after me.

"Come on Riker! Tell me!" Shouted Rocky as he ran after me.

I ran around our house to the backyard. Rocky was gaining on me, so I ran back to the front yard, not wanting to go in the woods and get lost.

**Rocky POV**

I could almost reach Riker as we ran to the front yard. I was so close! Riker jumped on the side of the porch, slid forward 3 feet, and fell off the porch. I watched as he flew forward, arms out in front of him, as he landed hard on the wet concrete walkway. I carefully jumped up on the porch, and ran over to him. Riker rolled over on his back, holding his wrist. Both of his knees and elbows were bleeding.

"Are you ok!?"

"My wrist really hurts! Ugh, and my side."

Riker lifted up the side of his shirt, showing scratches above his hip.

"Come on, let's get you inside," I said.

I helped Riker stand up, and walked inside to the bathroom where I started helping Riker get cleaned up.

"Do you think you broke your wrist?" I asked.

"No, it just hurts really bad."

"Ok, good."

Riker grabbed my arm suddenly. I looked at his pale face.

"I need to lay down. I feel like I'm going to faint."

Riker was now laying on the ground in the bathroom, which was really awkward because the bathroom was really tiny, and he didn't really fit.

"Riker? You still ok?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

When Riker felt better, he stood back up, and I helped him get cleaned up. When we were finished, we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Don't _ever_ chase me when it's raining out," said Riker, sighing.

"Yeah, everything was really slippery. How's your wrist feeling?"

"It hurts when I move it."

"Do you think you can still play tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're playing at a coffee shop like 30 minutes from here."

"Oh, that's right! Uh, maybe. I hope so."

**Later…**

**Megan POV**

"Megan!" Toby yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"The TV's broken!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It won't let me play videogames!"

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute," I said, pausing my show.

I walked downstairs to the living room to find Toby angrily pressing random buttons on the remote.

"Stop! You're only messing it up more!" I said.

He handed me the remote as I walked over to the TV.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything!"

After spending a little while trying to make the TV work, I gave up. It just didn't want to cooperate right now.

"I can't fix it," I said, standing up.

"Do you think Rocky or Ryland would be able to fix it?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, I'll text them."

5 minutes later, Rocky, Ryland, Ellington, and Riker came running over in the rain. I thought Riker looked different, but I was probably just imagining things. Apparently it takes 5 teenage boys to fix a TV and game system. Actually it doesn't. They weren't able to get it working. I was in the kitchen when they all came walking out of the living room, unsuccessful. That's when I noticed Riker…

Riker walked over and sat down next to me at the kitchen table. He noticed me staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Riker asked.

"What happened to you!?" I almost shouted.

"I fell."

"That's it? How do you get _that_ hurt from falling?"

"Well Rocky was chasing me around my yard this morning in the rain. When I jumped back up on the porch, I slid right back off and landed on our walkway."

"So you scraped both your knees and elbows?"

"And my side," said Riker, lifting his shirt so I could see.

"Oh my gosh! Does it hurt!?"

"Not really anymore. But my wrist hurts. I landed on it weirdly."

"Wow… That's crazy. I'm glad you're ok though!"

Riker laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

**Ellington POV**

"Hey, we should see if Rydel can fix it. She can fix almost anything," I said, pulling out my phone and texting her.

So that wasn't exactly the reason I had in mind for texting her to come over... I just wanted to see her perfect face. I had always liked her, and living with her every day now, was driving me insane! But she had never said anything that led me to believe that she liked me, so I was stuck living every day, secretly in love with her. And it's not like I could tell her I had feelings for her. If I did that, and she didn't feel the same way, it could screw up the band and our friendship. I wasn't willing to risk that.

A few minutes later, Rydel and Ross showed up. Toby showed Rydel the problem, and she started working on it. Ross had come over to hang out, but we weren't really doing anything, so he just stood awkwardly off to the side.

Toby came back in the kitchen and ordered pizza for all of us. Just as he hung up, Rydel came back in.

"I fixed it!" She said.

"Rydel I love you!" Said Toby, hugging her.

I'll admit, I was a little jealous…

Instead of playing videogames, we just waited for the pizza guy to show up. Toby had told us this particular place had really fast delivery. We had lunch as the rain got stronger, as the clouds got darker. Riker was hiding it, but I knew he definitely wasn't liking it at all. I noticed he kept looking out the window. But for what?

**Later…**

**Megan POV**

We were all sitting in the living room when the power went out.

"NO! I was so close to beating that level!" Shouted Rocky.

We were practically sitting in the dark. There was a tiny bit of light coming through the window, but it would only be getting darker from here.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Said Rydel, excitedly.

"Now!?" Asked Riker.

"Yeah. It's kind of creepy in the dark. It'll be fun!" Said Rydel.

We pushed the furniture against the wall so we could all sit on the floor in a circle. I was sitting between Riker and Ellington. Riker seemed a little nervous, but I was sure he'd be fine.

"Rocky, you start," said Rydel.

"Ok, Riker truth or dare?"

I wanted to laugh so bad! Riker looked really scared when Rocky immediately wanted him to go first!

"Uh…"

Riker looked at me for a split second, trying to pick.

"I guess dare."

"YES! I have the perfect dare!" Rocky shouted.

Oh no… This was going to be a long night…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Riker POV**

"I dare you to-"

Rocky started laughing. I was anxiously awaiting my dare. I wasn't normally one to pick dares, but I didn't want Megan to think I wasn't brave enough to. My siblings could come up with the craziest dares sometimes!

"Come on Rocky, stop laughing and just tell me already!" I said.

"Ok, ok. I dare you to… Eat a spoonful of hot sauce!"

Rocky knew I hated hot stuff.

"I'll get it," said Toby, heading out into the dark kitchen.

Toby came back a few minutes later, carrying my spoon. He handed it to me, and I reluctantly took it.

"Stop staring at it, and eat it already!" Said Rocky, knowing I was stalling.

I shoved the spoon into my mouth, trying to swallow the hot sauce as fast as I possibly could. My mouth immediately started burning, and I started coughing like crazy, as sweat starting to form on my forehead. I was bent over now, still coughing, mouth burning. It felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

**Megan POV**

Riker seriously looked like he was dying. I got up and ran into the kitchen, trying to find a glass in the dark. I quickly found one, filled it with water, and ran back into the living room, spilling some water in the process. I quickly knelt next to Riker, who was practically gasping for breath between coughs, and handed him the glass. He took the glass, and started drinking, only stopping to cough a few times. Now that he wasn't bent over so much, I could see tears running down his face. He definitely wasn't a spicy food kind of person. He finally stopped coughing so much, and wiped his forehead. I turned my attention away from Riker, and looked to Rocky and Ross, who seemed to be enjoying watching their brother go through this.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," said Riker, still coughing a little.

"Ok, Rydel you're next," said Rocky.

"Ok. Ellington, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I thought Ellington had said "dare" with way too much confidence, considering what had just happened to Riker. But whatever…

"I dare you to… Uh… Run across the street to our house, grab something, and come back as fast as you can. If you can't make it back here in less than 2 minutes, you have to smell Rocky's feet!"

"Ok, but how about if I _do_ make it back in time, _you_ have to smell his feet?"

"Fine."

We all walked to the front door. Ellington stood in the doorway, waiting for Rydel to start the timer on her phone. It was pouring rain now, and it was completely dark, except for the occasional flashes of lightning. This would be interesting…

"GO!" Rydel shouted.

As Ellington took off toward his house, he almost fell down my walkway, but regained his balance just in time to not land in a huge puddle.

"Let's hide!" Shouted Rocky.

"Where should we go?" Asked Rydel.

"Let's go up to Megan's room. I think we can all fit in her closet," said Toby.

I was surprised that Toby was getting so into truth or dare. It seemed like he had forgotten about the whole me and Riker thing, but I knew he hadn't. I think he just wanted to have some fun for once instead of being so concerned about me, and I was glad.

We all ran up the stairs, which was quite difficult in the dark, and into my room. I opened my closet door, and let everyone file inside. Rydel was standing at my window, ready to stop the timer when Ellington reached my house.

"He didn't make it by 7 seconds," said Rydel.

Rydel and I quickly got in my closet too and shut the door. I could hear Ellington open the front door.

"Guys, sit down!" Ross whispered.

We all sat down, waiting for Ellington to realize we were gone. The power was still out, so it would be hard for him to see us without the closet light.

"Rydel!?" Ellington called from downstairs.

I heard quiet giggles from everyone around me.

"Rydel!? Where are you guys!?"

Rydel started laughing quietly.

"He sounds so scared!" Rydel whispered, still laughing.

"Guys, this isn't funny! Come on! Where are you!?"

"Shhh, I think he's coming upstairs," said Ross.

"If he opens the door, I'm going to jump out and scare him," said Rydel, moving closer to the door.

Ellington was definitely coming up the stairs. I could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder. My door was squeaky, so when he opened my door, we all knew. A minute later, he slowly opened the closet door.

"BOO!" Shouted Rydel, jumping out at Ellington.

"AHHH!"

Rydel had knocked Ellington down in the process of scaring him. She was now laying on top of him.

"Rydel! Why do you have to do that to me!? My heart is going like a million miles an hour!" Said Ellington, out of breath.

"Because it's funny! By the way, you lost. Your time was 2 minutes, 7 seconds," said Rydel.

"Ugh!"

If I could have paused this moment and taken a picture of Rydel and Ellington, I totally would have. Rydel's face was only inches away from Ellington's and they just looked so perfect together!

"Hey, do you guys want to sleep over tonight?" Asked Toby, suddenly.

I was honestly shocked, but glad.

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Shouted Rocky.

"Ok, cool. We can sleep downstairs in the basement. We won't have a TV, but we can be louder than if we slept in the living room, and the power's out anyways. Our parents get really mad if we wake them up," said Toby.

"Ok. Well, should we go get our stuff now?" Asked Rocky.

"Yeah."

Toby and I were left alone to start getting ready for the sleepover, while everyone else went to get their stuff. Toby and I walked down to the basement with flashlights. Since the power still wasn't on yet, I had to hold a flashlight while Toby moved some furniture around.

"Shine it over here," said Toby.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you invite them to sleep over tonight?"

"I don't know. We were having fun. Wait, are you ok with this?"

"Yeah, totally. I guess it's just weird to me. After everything with you and Riker, it was just surprising."

"Oh… Well I told you I wanted to get to know them better. Tonight's a great opportunity."

"I agree."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my sleeping bag and stuff…?"

"Leave the flashlight."

"Why? You scared?"

"Honestly, yes! This whole basement creeps me out. Actually, I'm coming upstairs with you. There's no way I'm staying down here alone."

"Scaredy cat!"

"Do you want to stay down here alone?"

"Well no-"

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's go. We don't have much time left. They'll be coming back soon."

**Riker POV**

"Come on guys, let's go already!" Rydel was shouting up the stairs.

I was sitting on the couch with all my stuff. Ellington came downstairs with his stuff too, sat next to me, and started trying to psych me out about the storm and what not. I was trying to ignore him, and push _those_ thoughts out of my head.

"We're coming!"

A few minutes later, everyone else came crashing down the stairs, ready to go.

Toby greeted us as we came inside. When he led us downstairs to his basement, I was a little surprised to see just how creepy their basement was. It was finished, but it had boxes and stuff as if it weren't. I could barely see. We had to use flashlights. Toby came downstairs a minute later with more flashlights. As everyone shined them around the room, I could see that their basement was just a really big room, with a closet, and a bathroom. But it was big. Right across from the stairs, was a closet. In the middle, there was the area where we would sleep. There were couches in the way right now, but Toby said we could push them to the side when we went to sleep. To the left, there were piles and piles of boxes and random stuff. There was a narrow path off to the side that led to the bathroom. To the right, there was even more stuff. It looked like if you touched anything, it would all come crashing down like an avalanche. I was glad I wasn't the only one that was nervous. Ross looked so freaked out right now!

"So, you guys can throw your stuff on the couches, and we can continue our game if you want," said Toby.

We all sat down again in a not so circular circle, and continued our game.

"Alright, where did we leave off?" Asked Toby.

"Ellington has to smell Rocky's feet!" Shouted Rydel.

"Do I _really_ have to?" Asked Ellington.

"YES! TOTALLY! You lost," said Rydel, excitedly.

**Later…**

**Megan POV**

My phone buzzed. I looked at it.

"Who is it?" Asked Toby.

"Mom and dad. They want to know if we want anything before they come home. They said they'll be home in 2 hours because the roads are kind of bad," I said.

"Can you see if they'll get pizza for all of us?" Asked Toby.

I texted my mom back.

"Yeah, she said they'll get us pizzas."

We had taken a break from truth or dare, and were just sitting around talking now. I was leaning up against a couch next to Riker and Ross.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Rydel.

"Um… Well it's going to be a while until our parents get home, so… I don't know… There's not much we _can_ do since the power's still out," said Toby.

We kept talking for a little while longer. The storm started getting worse and worse. It sounded like it was directly over our house now because the house shook every time there was a clap of thunder.

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Riker POV**

Toby and Megan's parents finally arrived and we started eating pizza. The storm outside was still going strong. Being in their basement, during a storm, with the power out was starting to get to me. I felt like I kept seeing something moving near the edges of the room. I was practically paranoid every time I got up to go to the bathroom. I would have to walk down the narrow path and around a curve. In. The. Dark. Once I had safely gotten to the bathroom without getting murdered or anything, it still wasn't any less scary. The shower had a dark shower curtain, perfect for someone to hide behind. And the tile floor was icy cold! On top of that, since the power was out, there wasn't running water, so Toby insisted we instead use a bucket he found. Then, I would always be scared that everyone would hide on me like we had done to Ellington, and I would be left alone in the dark. Fortunately, they hadn't thought of that yet!

"What time is it?" Ross asked.

"11:34. Why? You tired already?" Rocky asked.

"No. Just wondering."

"I think we should put on our pajamas and set up our beds," said Rydel.

"Already?" Asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I don't necessarily want to go to sleep, but I would like to be more comfortable," said Rydel.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea…" Said Rocky.

We all took turns changing in the bathroom, and set up our sleeping bags. I set up my bed next to one of the couches. Ellington was next to me, and Megan was across from me.

"Ok, who wants to get back to truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

I sighed. I was beginning to dislike this game. A lot.

"Megan, how about you go," said Rydel.

"Ok. Um… Riker, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Again, wrong choice…

"I dare you… to… empty the bucket from the bathroom outside, without a flashlight. And you'll have to be really quiet because our parents are probably sleeping now," said Megan.

I couldn't tell if I was more disgusted or terrified by my dare.

**Megan POV**

After Riker had gone upstairs, Rocky had spotted our cat sitting in the corner.

"Toby, quick! Get your cat, and put it in the bathroom to scare Riker!" Said Rocky, whispering quickly.

Toby picked up our cat, and walked to the bathroom.

"It's in the shower," said Toby, returning.

When Riker came back downstairs, I could tell Rydel was trying not to explode into laughter as Riker walked back to the bathroom.

"WAHHH!"

We heard Riker scream, the shower curtain move, and a really loud thud. My eyes widened.

"Riker!?" I called.

No answer. I was the only one that got up and ran to the bathroom to see if Riker was ok. What was wrong with his siblings!? Why weren't they concerned!? I had forgotten to grab a flashlight, so I could barely see. There was only a little bit of dim light coming from the bathroom window. All I could make out was a dark lump on the bathroom floor. Meanwhile, I could hear everyone else talking about something else, obviously not concerned about Riker. I quickly crouched down.

"Riker?"

"Ughhh."

"Are you ok!? What happened!?"

"Your cat jumped out of the bathtub, scaring me. I jumped backwards, tripped over something, and fell."

"Are you ok?"

"When I fell, I hit my head on the sink, and I think your cat scratched me, but I'm not sure."

I helped Riker sit up against the bathroom wall. First his accident this morning, and now this! He was _not_ having a good day!

"Are you ok?" I asked again, not really sure what else to do or say.

Riker held out his arm, trying to see in the dark. He gently rubbed his finger down his arm.

"Oh my gosh."

"What!?"

"It's wet! I'm bleeding!"

"Hold on, let me get a flashlight."

I ran back to where everyone was laughing about something, grabbed a flashlight, and ran back. I shined the light on Riker's arm. Yup. He was bleeding. A lot. There were giant scratch marks all down his arm. I grabbed the towel next to the sink, opened the window, and held the towel out there, wetting it from the rain. After a minute, I closed the window, took Riker's hand, and gently wiped the blood off his arm.

"Your hand is freezing!" I said.

"Uh sorry…?"

His hand was shaking a little bit too, but I didn't say anything. I helped Riker stand up, and we walked back to our sleeping bags.

"You ok Riker?" Asked Rocky.

"Kind of…"

Riker sat down against the couch, and put his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it slowly.

**Riker POV**

My head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer in the same spot, over and over again, as hard as they possibly could. I was in so much pain right now. My wrist had slammed into the edge of a shelf when I had fallen. After landing on it weirdly earlier, it _really_ hurt! There was almost no way I could play at the coffee shop tomorrow. And now my arm was bleeding. It stung whenever I pressed the towel to it. I sat there, wishing I could just go home, to my own bed, alone…

Megan got up and went upstairs.

"Well I think we should probably go to sleep now," said Rydel, stretching her arms in Ellington's face.

Ellington took this as an opportunity to poke her in the stomach. She screamed, and pushed his shoulder. Megan came back downstairs carrying something. I couldn't tell what it was until she came closer.

"Here, I got you some ice."

"Thanks. I thought you said your ice machine was broken."

"It is, but my mom bought a bag of ice, so now we have some."

I held the ice to the back of my head. Not only did my head still hurt, but I was starting to get a headache now too. UGH!

Everyone got into their sleeping bags, and laid down, but I knew they weren't really going to sleep yet. They kept talking. Megan was laying on her stomach, looking at me. I was on my stomach too, awkwardly holding the ice to my head.

"Is your head ok?" Megan asked, quietly.

"I think so. It still hurts from when I fell, and I'm starting to get a headache now," I said.

"Oh, do you want Tylenol or something?"

"No, I think I'm ok for now, but thanks."

Megan laid down and closed her eyes. I did the same, only wishing for the day to be over. Luckily, I fell asleep quickly…

**3:44AM**

**Riker POV**

My eyes snapped open. I looked around, trying to see what was going on. I thought I had heard something fall. I couldn't see straight though. I had such a bad headache now and it was making my vision blurry.

More stuff fell near the path to the bathroom. It sounded like mostly papers and stuff. But everyone was in their sleeping bags. So who was it!? All I could see were dark shadows.

There was another small crash of papers. Megan was awake now. She sat up quickly, turning and looking toward the source of the crash.

"Megan?" I whispered.

She quickly turned to face me.

"What!?" She whispered back.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, do you know what it is!?"

"No…"

Suddenly, there was yet another crash, this time without papers. It was louder this time. It sounded like boxes and plastic bins. I felt like I could see whatever it was, moving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Riker POV**

After hearing the crash, I sat up too, ready to get away if I needed to. Megan inched backwards toward me. Then, Megan and I both saw something move in the dark. I immediately stood up, pulling Megan with me. I put my arms around her protectively, and backed up to the other side of the room.

"What do we do!?" Megan whispered so quiet, I could barely hear her.

"Stay here," I whispered back.

I crawled forward on my hands and knees, grabbing a flashlight near my sleeping bag. I crawled quietly back to where Megan was, stood in front of her, and quickly turned the flashlight on, shining it toward the other side of the room.

Megan's cat looked up from on top of a pile of boxes, jumped down, and ran up the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked back to my sleeping bag. I was so distracted, I didn't even realize how bad my headache was until now. I groaned slightly, laying down again.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked.

"My head just hurts," I said.

"From falling or headache?"

"Headache."

"Do you want Tylenol?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just really killing me right now."

"No, it's fine."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you feel up to it, you can. Otherwise, you can stay down here."

"I'll come…"

Megan and I slowly snuck up the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. But after all the noise caused by her cat, I wasn't too concerned they would wake up. I followed Megan into the bathroom, where she opened the closet, pulled out a bottle, and handed it to me. We walked back into the kitchen, and Megan got me a glass of water. After taking the pill, we walked back downstairs, and got in our sleeping bags.

"Goodnight," said Megan, quietly.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

I laid there for what felt like forever, until I could see it getting lighter outside. It wasn't sunny because it was still raining, but it was a little bit lighter now. I was never actually able to fall back asleep. My headache kept me awake, so I just laid there. Surprisingly, I wasn't too bored though. I had too many things to think about. I was absentmindedly rubbing the scratches on my side, and when I realized I was doing that, I felt awful about later today, because it reminded me about my first fall yesterday. I slowly moved my wrist, which still hurt pretty bad. There was no way I could play at the coffee shop. But they could probably manage without me just this once.

There still wasn't too much light in the room, but now that it was morning, I could see a little bit. I decided to sit up and go on my phone to pass the time. Sitting up with a headache made me slightly dizzy for a second, but I was more comfortable now that I wasn't laying on the concrete floor. I tried going on the internet, but it wasn't working since the power was still out, so I laid back down and closed my eyes.

Eventually, everyone started waking up.

"Ugh, I'm soooo tired," said Rocky.

"Me too," said Ellington.

**1 Hour Later…**

**Megan POV**

We had all just finished having breakfast. It was still raining out, but it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow, so I was looking forward to that. The power had come back on while we were eating breakfast, so everyone was really happy about that.

"So Riker, how's your head feeling?" I asked.

"It still hurts a little bit, but it's better," said Riker.

"Oh, how's your wrist!? Can you play today?" Asked Rocky.

"I really don't think so. I'm sorry guys. I know I won't be able to press down on the strings. I almost dropped my glass of water this morning. I just need to rest it," said Riker.

"But we've never played without you before," said Rydel.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine," said Riker.

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Riker POV**

"Ok, well we have to leave, so we'll see you in a few hours," said Rocky.

"Ok. Have fun," I said.

Everyone walked out the front door to leave for the coffee shop. I was left to sit by myself alone on the couch. I decided to go upstairs and try to get some sleep. I had barely gotten any last night. I fell asleep thinking about Megan. I knew she was an R5 fan, but she was different. Normally fans were crazy and always wanted to kiss us and do crazy stuff like that. But she was like a normal girl… It was just my luck, the only girl I liked, probably didn't like me back.

**The Next Day…**

**Riker POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rocky asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You know I don't like history," I said.

"Fine. We'll see you later then," said Rocky, walking out the door.

My parents, siblings, and Ellington were all going on a tour of a historical site today. I just didn't feel like going. First, I wasn't really that into history. And second, I was still really tired from the sleepover. On top of that, my wrist still hurt a little bit, and I just wanted to stay home. But things were kind of boring… We still had boxes everywhere, and not much was unpacked. I couldn't lift anything and unpack either, since I couldn't put any pressure on my wrist. It was warm and sunny today, so I decided to sit out on my porch for a little while and figure out some show dates and times.

I was almost finished organizing all the dates, when Megan came walking down her driveway to get the mail.

"Hey Riker," said Megan.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. How's your wrist?"

"It still hurts, but it's getting better."

"So where's everyone else?"

"They went on a daytrip. Nothing too exciting."

"Cool… Did you want to hang out or do something? It's a really nice day out!"

"Yeah I know, it's nice and warm and sunny today. I was actually thinking about going swimming. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll go put my swimsuit on."

A few minutes later, Megan came back. We walked together to my backyard. Megan spread her towel out next to the side of the pool, and laid down on it. I stepped up on the diving board and jumped in. When I came back up, I swam over to her.

"You're not coming swimming?" I asked.

"It's so sunny out. It'd be a nice time to get a tan," said Megan.

"Do you not like swimming?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Well then what is it?"

Megan turned to face away from me, and didn't speak.

"Megan?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, sorry…"

I practiced my dives while Megan laid right where she was, and it was getting a little bit boring. I got out of the pool and sat down next to Megan, my feet dangling in the pool. She heard me come over, and opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you come swimming now?" I asked.

"I don't really _feel_ like it."

"Come on! You've been laying there forever! I have no one to play with!"

"Riker, I don't want to. Why can't I stay where I am?"

"Because that's no fun!"

I grabbed her arms, pulled her up, and dragged her to the diving board.

"Riker! What are you doing!?"

"Come on!"

"Would you let me go!?"

"Not until you're in the water!"

"Riker!"

I now had Megan standing at the very edge of the diving board. I was standing right behind her, keeping her from getting away. I slowly kept pushing her forward.

"Riker, seriously, let me go," said Megan.

"Come on, just jump in!"

"Riker! Seriously! Stop!"

"Why are you so freaked out!? Come on, jump!"

Right as I pushed her into the water, I heard Megan scream the words "I can't swim" and I jumped in after her. When we both came to the surface, I immediately grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the side of the pool.

"Megan, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know!"

Megan stopped coughing and got out of the pool. As she started walking away, she turned back to me.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Megan! Wait!"

I hurriedly pulled myself out of the pool, and ran after Megan, who was going back to her house. I caught up with her just as she opened her front door.

"Megan, wait!" I yelled.

"Get away from me!" Megan shouted.

I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"TOBY HELP!"

Toby came sprinting down the stairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Shouted Toby.

"Megan, can we talk about this!?" I asked.

"Riker, let go of my sister! Now!"

I reluctantly released Megan, and watched as she ran upstairs.

"What were you doing to her!?" Toby shouted.

"Nothing! I just _really_ need to talk to her!"

"No, you don't! You need to leave. Now."

I heard Toby lock the door as soon as I left. I walked back to my house, frustrated.

It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she couldn't swim! I thought we were just having fun. I didn't know!

**Toby POV**

"What did he do to you!?"

"He pushed me in the pool!"

"WHAT!? Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine, just mad! You _know_ how scared I get!"

"You seriously don't know how bad I wanted to punch him in the face!"

"Toby, stop. I'm mad too, but you shouldn't talk like that! He didn't know."

"So you're defending him now?"

"Well I'm mad I got pushed in the pool, but it wasn't _exactly_ his fault. It wasn't like he pushed me in, knowing I couldn't swim."

"But I was right! I told you I didn't think it would be a good idea to hang out with him! And look what happened!"

"I'm not saying I agree _or_ disagree, but you said to call you if I ever needed anything, and I did. So no matter what I do now, you need to know that you can trust me!"

"I do."

"_Really_?"

"Megan, I really do. Now do you want me to go over to his house and kill him?"

"Toby! No!"

"I know, I know. It was worth a shot though."

**Rydel POV**

"So what do you guys think Riker did today?" I asked as we turned onto our road.

"Probably hung out with _Megan_," said Rocky.

"Oh stop," I said.

"No, I actually think he likes her though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We pulled into our driveway and got out.

"Riker, we're home!" Ross called, once inside.

Silence.

"Maybe he's not home," said Ellington.

"Yeah, probably hanging out with _Megan_. I'll go check our bedroom," said Rocky, running upstairs.

**Rocky POV**

"Riker!?"

I walked into our bedroom to find Riker laying on his bed, staring back at me.

"What are you doing!?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

"How long have you been doing _nothing_?"

"A few hours now."

"Why!?"

"I don't know…"

"Well how are you feeling?"

"Lousy…"

"Does your wrist still hurt? Or is it your head?"

"I don't know… I think I'm just going to take a nap…"

"Are you sure you're ok?

Riker turned over on his bed, facing away from me. I sighed.

"Ok, well, we'll be downstairs if you need anything," I said, leaving the door open on my way out.

"So did you find him?" Asked Rydel.

"Yeah, he's in bed. He's not really feeling like himself I guess…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Megan POV**

"Come on Megan! Mom says it's time for dinner!" Toby shouted from my doorway.

"Shh! I'm right here! Not so loud!" I said.

"Well then come on!"

I walked downstairs with Toby and had dinner. After dinner I went back up to my room. My mom came up to talk to me shortly after.

"Hey, Megan. Can I talk to you for a minute?" My mom asked, closing my door.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you ok? You were really quiet at dinner. I guess you just didn't really seem like yourself."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kind of tired I guess."

"Ok. Well you know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine though. Really."

"Ok," said my mom, getting up and leaving.

Funny how mothers always seem to know when things aren't right…

**The Next Day…**

**Rocky POV**

"Come on Riker! It's 1:00 in the afternoon! You need to get up!" I shouted, pushing Riker's shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Riker mumbled into his pillow.

I got up, shut the bedroom door, and sat down on Riker's bed.

"Come on Riker. Seriously, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Riker mumbled again.

"Riker… Did something happen with Megan or Toby? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"You're obviously _not_ ok, so something _had_ to have happened."

"I'm fine," said Riker, finally getting up and grabbing his clothes.

Riker walked out of our room, and down the hall. I knew it was no use to keep prying. If Riker didn't want to tell me, he wasn't going to.

**Megan POV**

"Do you want to come over and hang out?" My best friend Kayla texted me.

"Yeah sure. Be right over," I texted back.

**20 Minutes Later…**

"Hey, I'm glad you could come!" Said Kayla.

"I'm actually really glad you invited me. I really needed to get away from everything. I'm just exhausted," I said, walking with Kayla up to her bedroom.

"So what's going on with you and Riker?"

"What was the last thing I emailed you?"

"You told me about your sleepover."

I sighed.

"Well actually, that's what I'm kind of exhausted about. Not really as in tired, more as in mentally exhausted of thinking about it."

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. Start from the end of the sleepover. Something obviously happened because he's practically the love of your life!"

"Oh stop. He's not the love of my life!"

"Megan, you're in love with the guy!"

"I don't know if I'm in love with him _that_ way though. I mean, I just met him. And besides, why would he even _want_ to date a fan?"

"Because you're ADORABLE! Isn't that why your last boyfriend dated you?"

"No. You know, just because _you_ date guys based on good looks, doesn't mean everyone else does! You have to consider intelligence, personality-"

"Blah blah blah…"

"Kayla, I'm serious."

"I know, I know. So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Ok fine…"

**Toby POV**

"Hey, do you want to come over and play videogames?" Ross texted me.

An opportunity to make Riker feel worse about what he did to my sister? YES! I was _not_ letting anything happen to her again! If intimidating Riker was what I had to do, then I was going to do it, even if it meant messing up my relationships with the Lynch's and Ellington.

"Sure, I'll be right over," I texted back.

A few minutes later, I was at their house.

"Great, now we have even teams! It's going to be you, me and Rocky, against Ellington, Rydel, and Ryland," said Ross.

"Wait, what about Riker?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't want to play for some reason. I don't know… He's in his room."

"Oh…"

Well that pretty much just killed my plan…

Ross led me to their living room, and I played videogames with them for the rest of the afternoon.

**Later that night…**

**Megan POV**

"Thanks for sleeping over," I said to Kayla, once we were back at my house.

"No problem! Tell me why again it was so important…?"

"Because Toby's just driving me crazy! Whenever you're here, he usually leaves me alone."

"Why?"

"You know why! You and he argue like brother and sister about EVERYTHING!"

"Oh yeah, right," said Kayla laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't be proud of that!" I said.

"I'm not, I just think it's funny!"

"You know, I worry about your future. I don't know how you're going to find a man that wants to deal with all _this_ every day!"

"Oh, stop. You know you love me!"

"You're lucky I do!"

As Kayla and I got her sleeping bag set up next to my bed, she started talking about Riker again.

"So do you think Riker likes you back?"

"What do you mean _back_?"

"You like him!"

"I don't know if I would actually _date_ him though! I mean, he's like my favorite celebrity, but… I just don't know…"

"Well what do you think he thinks about you?"

"I don't know! How would _I_ know that!? He probably doesn't even think about me."

"Well does he look at you _that_ way?"

"I don't know!"

"Why aren't you paying attention to these things!?"

"Because I'm not completely boy crazy like _someone_!"

"Oh calm down! It's not a completely bad thing. _I_ know when someone likes me!"

"Except for that guy last summer-"

"I told you never to bring him up!"

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go to sleep before Toby comes back."

"From where?"

"He's at Riker's."

"_Ooh_."

"Oh shut up."

"Well why's he there?"

"Ross invited him over to play videogames or something."

"Interesting…"

**The Next Day…**

**Riker POV**

"Come on Riker! Get up!" Rocky was shaking me.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because."

"That's not a good reason."

"I don't care. Now get up!"

Rocky grabbed my arms and started pulling me out of bed. I almost fell on the ground, still being half asleep.

"What's your problem?" I asked Rocky.

"You need to get back into your normal routine of everything. You said you were fine, but I know you're not. I don't care if you tell me or not, but I'm not going to let you stay in bed all day looking so depressed!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Riker, seriously!"

"What? I'm up!"

Rocky grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs for breakfast.

**Ellington POV**

As I left my bedroom, I followed Riker and Rocky down the stairs for breakfast. Rydel was already awake, eating pancakes when we came down.

"Good morning," said Rydel.

"Good morning," I said back.

Riker mumbled something and followed Rocky to the fridge. I grabbed an orange and started cutting it. I was paying close attention to how Rydel was helping Rocky find something in the fridge, when my hand slipped, and I cut my thumb with the knife.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Rydel was the only one to turn around.

"What!?" She asked.

"I cut my thumb…"

I looked down. There was blood all over the place now, dripping from my thumb. Rydel took off up the stairs, and came back a few seconds later with a first aid kit. I thought she was just going to give it to me, but instead, she cleaned up my thumb.

"Thanks," I said.

Rydel gave me a side hug, and walked back upstairs with the first aid kit to return it.

**Megan POV**

"Hey, so Ross texted me, and he wants us to come over and hang out today," said Toby, standing in my doorway.

"Do _I_ have to?" I asked.

"Megan, a few days ago, you would have almost died if R5 invited you over. I know you're mad at Riker, but he's not the only one over there."

"Ok, first of all, I'm not _mad_ at Riker. He didn't know I couldn't swim! It wasn't his fault! And second, since when do _you_ want me to hang out with them?"

"Since I really want to beat this level Ross and I were working on last night."

"And why can't you leave me home alone?"

"Because I won't know if you're actually alone or not."

"Fine. I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

**Rocky POV**

When Toby and Megan arrived, Riker immediately ran upstairs. I knew there could only be 2 reasons. 1, something had happened between him and Toby or Megan. Or 2, he really did have a crush on her, and didn't want her seeing him still looking like he just woke up.

I followed them into the living room, and got ready to try to beat the game. There was this one level we were working on last night for hours! We got too tired, so we quit for the night. This morning I had looked up cheats for how to beat it, and now we were all really determined to beat it. It was really frustrating though. We kept making careless mistakes, and then had to start all over again.

**Megan POV**

I was really annoyed, sitting on the edge of the couch next to my brother who kept elbowing me. Rocky, Ross, and Toby were all playing this particular level repeatedly and kept shouting every time someone did something wrong. I wasn't really a gamer, and I found it completely ridiculous.

A little while later, Rydel pulled me out of the room.

"I didn't think you wanted to be in there," said Rydel.

"I didn't."

"Do you want to help me make lunch?"

"Sure."

**Ellington POV**

"Riker? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, walking into Riker's bedroom.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…?"

"No, I mean like… Rocky told me something's been up with you. And you won't tell him."

"I don't really even know _myself_! I'm just confused, and I just… I don't know…"

"What happened?"

Riker sighed.

"I don't know… I made a mistake, and it might have ruined everything…"

"What do you mean? Was it something with one of our song recordings or something?"

"No."

"Well what was it?"

"It was just this girl. I really liked her, and I made a stupid mistake, and now she hates me."

"_Hates_ you?"

"Probably. I don't know… I haven't even talked to her."

"Was she from California or around here?"

"Here."

"Who is it?"

Riker looked at the ceiling. This had to be good!

"Wait! Is it Megan!?"

"SHHH! She's downstairs!"

"Well is it her!? Riker come on! Answer me!"

"Fine, yes! It's Megan."

"I _so_ knew it!"

"Shhh! She can't know about this!"

"Why? Wait, why is she mad at you?"

"I kind of…"

"What Riker!?"

"Pushed her in the pool…"

"Why?" I asked, laughing now.

"I thought it would be fun."

"So she's mad about being pushed in the pool? Riker, that's ridiculous. You need to get a girlfriend that doesn't get mad over the slightest things in life."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well not anymore since you pushed her in the pool!"

"No she was never my girlfriend, and she doesn't get mad over the slightest things!"

"Riker, getting pushed in the pool isn't something to be mad about. It's something to be annoyed about, and then laugh about later."

"You don't understand."

"What?"

"She can't swim…"

"Oh… Well then yeah, she's probably mad…"

"See!?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! When did this even happen?"

"The day you guys went out to see that historical thing. Megan came over and stuff."

"Wait. So you pushed her in the pool, and then what happened?"

"Well she said she couldn't swim _as_ I pushed her off, so I basically fell off too, trying to grab her as she fell in. I brought her over to the side of the pool. She got out and went back to her house. I followed her and I just wanted to talk for a second and explain everything, but Toby sent me home before I could."

"Have you said anything to her since then?"

"No…"

"Riker, you need to go talk to her."

"I know, I know. I just…"

"What?"

"I really like her… The last thing I want is for her to be mad at me."

"The longer you put it off, the worse it gets. You know that right?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on. Go talk to her."

"After lunch."

"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Called Rydel.

"Perfect!" I said, smirking at Riker.

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

After lunch, I helped Rydel clean up while Rocky, Ross, and Toby went back to playing videogames.

"Hey Riker? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said, my heart racing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Megan POV**

Riker and I walked outside and sat down on the edge of his porch. Riker was acting awkwardly and wouldn't look at me.

"Riker?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about what happened a few days ago?"

"Yeah."

"I'm _not_ mad."

"You're not!?"

"No. You didn't know. It wasn't really your fault. I just feel like you're avoiding me..."

"Well I was scared you were mad at me."

"I'm not."

"I'm really glad."

Riker turned and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. Riker and I got up and walked back inside. Riker walked over to Ellington and whispered something to him that Ellington seemed happy about. I sat down at the kitchen table, not wanting to watch anyone play videogames in the other room. Riker and Ellington came over and sat down on both sides of me, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you aren't mad at me," said Riker.

"Ok… Well how's your wrist feeling?" I asked.

"It actually still really hurts, more than I expected it would."

"Do you think you sprained it or something?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. But if it still hurts this bad in a few days, I'm probably going to go to the doctor's."

**The Next Day…**

**Megan POV**

Toby and I were eating lunch in my bedroom.

"Did you actually beat the level?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but we kind of cheated, so Rocky wants to redo it without cheating," said Toby.

"You got back so late yesterday."

"Well we were trying to beat that level! You could've stayed!"

"No. I didn't want to. Riker was in a lot of pain from his wrist, and he ended up going to the doctor's to get it looked at. I don't really know Ellington, and things were just kind of awkward. He was acting kind of strange… I don't really know…"

"Oh! So how _are_ things with you and Riker?"

"What do you mean?"

"He pushed you in the pool and stuff."

"I told you. I wasn't mad. While you guys were playing videogames, I pulled him outside for a minute and we talked about it."

"And?"

"Well I told him I wasn't mad, and he seemed really relieved. It was kind of strange how worried he seemed. I mean… I don't know…"

Toby gave me a strange look, but I didn't quite know what he was thinking…

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like you being around him."

"Toby enough with that already! I thought we moved past that!"

"Whatever…"

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

"No! Don't touch it!" I shouted.

"Riker, you need to go to the hospital!" Rocky said.

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! Riker, you're lying on the ground, in a ball, in pain!"

"I'm fine Rocky. Just give me a few minutes!"

I had been helping Ellington carry his drum set to the basement when something happened to my wrist. I didn't know what exactly happened, but suddenly, it felt like something snapped and I felt a really sharp pain in my wrist, dropped Ellington's drums, and fell on the ground in pain. Ellington ran to get Rocky, and Rocky was really concerned.

"Is that the same wrist that you fell on the other day?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have been carrying his drums! Your wrist wasn't better yet, and you should've let it heal! The doctor said it was fractured!"

"Ugh! It just _hurts_!"

**Rocky POV**

I had never seen my brother in this much pain before, and it was scaring me.

"Riker come on. We need to go to the hospital."

I helped Riker stand up, and walked him to my car. He got in the backseat, so he could lay down. We got in, and I realized I had absolutely no idea where the closest hospital was. I texted Toby.

"Where's the closest hospital!?"

"I don't know. Why? Ask Megan. She volunteered there last summer," said Toby.

I texted Megan next.

"Megan!? Where's the closest hospital!?"

When I didn't get a text back immediately, I started worrying. But a few seconds later, Megan came running outside, saw us in the car, and jumped into the passenger seat next to me.

"What's going on!?" Asked Megan.

"Riker needs to go to the hospital. It's his wrist again. Where do I go!?" I shouted.

"Go left on Gardener Avenue, and take the highway until exit 17," said Megan.

I started the car, and sped down the road.

"Still doing ok Riker?" I asked.

"Noooo…!"

"Megan, get in the back seat with him. Just make sure he doesn't faint or anything," I said.

"You're on the highway!" Megan shouted.

"Just get in the back seat!"

Megan quickly took off her seatbelt, and climbed closer to Riker. She sat down behind me, with Riker's head in her lap.

**Megan POV**

Not only was Riker shaking, but he was extremely hot! The amount of heat coming off his body made me even more worried.

"Where do I go now!?" Rocky shouted.

"Take this road until you see Route 84. It should be on the left. Then, watch for a sign that'll tell you where the hospital is," I said.

When we finally made it to the hospital, we ran in, and Riker was taken into the emergency room.

**Later that night…**

**Megan POV**

"Was it really that bad?" Toby asked.

"Toby! He was like dying from the pain! He broke his wrist! You've never broken a bone before! It hurts!" I shouted back.

"I don't get how you can break you wrist by carrying drums. They can't be _that_ heavy!"

"His wrist wasn't better yet. He fractured it a few days ago."

"Why do you care about him so much? I feel like you pay more attention to him than you do to me!"

"Are _you_ the one with a broken wrist?"

**The next day…**

**Riker POV**

"So how ya feeling?" Rydel asked, walking into my room.

"Better than yesterday. They gave me really strong pain meds, so they're helping a lot," I said.

"Well that's good. Uh… You have a visitor downstairs…"

"Who?"

"Megan."

"Ugh, my hair is a mess!"

"Riker, it looks fine. She won't even care."

"But-"

"I'll go send her up."

"Wait Rydel-!"

She was gone. Megan came into my room a minute later.

"So how's your wrist?" Megan asked.

"Well, better than yesterday," I said.

"Yeah. That's good."

Rocky popped his head into my room.

"Hey Riker. We're leaving now. We'll be home around 11:00 tonight. Feel better," said Rocky.

"Where's he going?" Megan asked.

"Oh… They're performing somewhere today. But obviously… I can't really even do _anything_ anymore…"

"Aww!"

Megan sat down on the side of my bed and gave me a hug.

"Riker, you're still an important part of R5. You're like a puzzle piece. They need you to complete the R5 puzzle."

"Or I'm the broken puzzle piece that doesn't fit anymore."

"Riker, you're not broken."

"Megan my wrist-"

"No. There are other things you do for R5 besides play bass. You help write chords and lyrics. You help organize show dates. Riker, you're still important."

"I know… Sometimes it just feels like I'm the least important out of all of them. I don't play a lead instrument, and I'm not the lead singer."

"But you're still important! Riker, they care about you, and they need you!"

I looked at the floor, avoiding her eyes.

"Riker… Didn't you see how concerned Rocky was yesterday? He cares about you. _So_ much. And everybody else does too, including me."

I sighed.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Sometimes it's just hard."

"I know. But you can get through it… I promise."

The moment seemed right. But do I kiss her? Do I not kiss her? I knew she cared about me, but in that way? I wasn't sure, so I didn't.

"Come on, do you want to come hang out at my house?" Megan asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

Megan and I spent the day watching movies in her living room. It got a little bit boring watching movie after movie, but it helped keep me distracted from my wrist. We ate junk food all day too. By the time dinnertime came around, I was ready for actual food.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" Megan asked.

"I want like real food. Not that I didn't enjoy eating junk all day, but I'm just really craving a real meal right now," I said.

"Alright, then let's go out to eat. I'll drive. Come on."

"You don't have to do that Megan, really."

"No, it's fine. Come on, I know a really good restaurant."

I followed Megan out to her car, and got in next to her. I didn't really know what to say since I felt bad about Megan driving me. If I had just been more careful with my wrist…

"So are you hungry?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup."

Megan pulled into the parking lot and parked in a spot really close to the entrance. We got out, and walked in.

**Later…**

**Riker POV**

I felt like Megan was more comfortable talking to me during dinner. I got to see her silly side, and I loved it! I really got to know her better, which only increased my love for her.

"And here's your check," said the waiter, leaving it on our table.

"I'll pay," said Megan.

"No, Megan, let me."

"Riker, it's the least I can do for you!"

"Megan, please, I want to."

"Fine…"

After I paid, we walked back out to the car. It was cooler out now.

"Ugh! Come on!" Megan shouted.

"What?"

"My car won't start."

"What? Why not?"

"I have _no_ idea. I think my battery's dead or something. I'll just call Toby. He can come meet us, and help get my car started again."

Megan called Toby, and he said the soonest he could leave would be in 20 minutes. If he actually left in 20 minutes, it would take 30 minutes to get here, and we would be waiting here for close to an hour.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what's going on right now," said Megan.

"It's fine Megan, really. If I had to get stuck waiting in a car for an hour, I'm glad it's with you."

Megan smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Said Megan, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I looked down at her. She was so pretty…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Riker POV**

UGH! I wanted to kiss her so bad! If only I knew how she felt about me!

"So what do you want to do until Toby comes?" Megan asked, still leaning against my shoulder.

Kiss you…

"Uh… I don't know," I said.

"Well, we could… We could go hang out at the mall. It's only like 2 or 3 blocks away. It'd be better than sitting in a freezing cold car for an hour."

"Ok."

Megan and I half walked, half jogged 3 blocks to the mall in the cold air. The weather was really strange here. It could be really hot during the day, but when the sun went down, it could get really cold.

"So where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" Megan asked.

"I don't know. I've never been here before. What is there to do?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know, like normal mall things. There's a food court, department stores, arcades… I don't know. Do you want to just walk around and see what you want to do?"

"Yeah."

The mall was really tiny, but it still had a bunch of stores. And there weren't that many people here, so it wasn't that crowded.

"Do you want to hang out in the arcade?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not much of a gamer, but you can show me some stuff."

"Ok."

**30 Minutes Later…**

**Toby POV**

I sped down the highway, trying to get there as fast as I could. I didn't want Megan alone with Riker for longer than she had to be. I found Megan's car, but she wasn't there, so I called her.

"Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? I'm at your car, and you're not in it!"

"Oh, yeah… It was really cold so we decided to go hang out at the mall."

"Megan!"

"Sorry! We're leaving now, I promise!"

I hung up, annoyed. She knew I didn't want her hanging out with Riker, and now they weren't even here! I didn't like her just going off somewhere with him! A few minutes later, Riker came walking down the street with my sister on his back!

"Hey, we're here," said Megan, still on Riker's back.

"Ok, ignoring _that_…" I said, waving my arms at them, and turning to Megan's car.

"What?" Asked Megan.

"Nothing… Get in your car, I'm going to jump start it."

**Later…**

**Megan POV**

"I seriously can't believe what you did tonight," said Toby.

"What do you mean?"

"You just went off with Riker!?"

"We were cold and bored!"

"Be honest, are you dating him?"

"No I'm not dating him! We're just friends! Why are you so obsessed!?"

"Because you're my little sister, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you Megan. Remember last year? You and Kian? When he broke your heart, seeing you so upset broke mine. I just don't want to see you go through that again."

Toby didn't bring up the more serious aspects, and I was glad. After Kian, I never dated anyone else. When Kian broke my heart, I locked myself in my room for days. I barely ate or slept, and I knew it hurt Toby so much, seeing me like that. But I wasn't even dating Riker…

I walked over and gave Toby a hug. I felt like crying. He just made me feel so happy when he told me he cared about me. Toby was like my best friend. He was more than just a brother to me. He was the person I could tell anything to. Well… Anything except Riker. How couldn't he see that Riker wasn't "bad news" and that he was actually really sweet?

**The Next Day…**

**Riker POV**

"No, it's not _yeah_, it's _and_," I said.

We were talking about song lyrics.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rocky.

"Positive," I said, checking my notebook.

"Ok then…" Said Rocky, erasing something.

"I need a break from this. Finalizing song lyrics takes too long!" I said, standing up.

"But we're almost done! Riker wait!" Rocky called.

I turned back to him.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked, groaning.

"We're almost done with this song. Let's just finish it."

"Can't you do it by yourself?"

"No, you wrote this one."

"UGH!"

**Ross POV**

"Wait, what button is it?" I asked Toby.

Toby looked down at his controller. We were playing videogames.

"Z. But you can't do it unless you change your settings first," said Toby.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it later," I said.

"So what's new with you?" Toby asked.

"Mmm… Not much. I mean, Riker broke his wrist, and we keep having to play shows without him and stuff. It's not too hard, it's just really weird. You know?"

"Yeah…"

"Well what about you? What's new with you and Megan?"

"Did Riker tell you about the car situation yesterday?"

"Yup!"

"Well that… And then last night, it was like really late, and Megan got a really bad headache. We ran out of Tylenol, so I drove her to the gas station, the one like down the road. You know where I mean?"

"Yeah."

Riker came in and flopped next to me, looking at the TV screen.

**Riker POV**

"Well when we went inside, there was this guy cashiering. He ended up getting Megan's number somehow. And then this morning, she got a text from him. They're going out on a dinner date tonight," said Toby.

BAM! It hit me hard. Megan was going out on a date with some random guy she met at a gas station. I had missed my chance.

"And how do you feel about this guy dating your sister?" Ross asked.

"Well he's actually in Megan's grade. They used to be friends in elementary school, so I kind of know him. He seems nice. But Megan can be picky about guys. If she doesn't like him, she'll probably end it before anything can happen. But if she likes him…"

I didn't hear anything else Toby said. I was too busy with my own thoughts. What if she likes him back? What if she doesn't? Does she even like me? Who even is this guy? Why didn't I just kiss her last night? It might have been a mistake, but at least I would know what she thought about me! UGH!

"Riker, you ok?" Ross asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"You just seemed out of it for a minute."

"I'm fine," I said, getting up and walking out.

I walked up the stairs to my sister's room and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Riker. What's up?"

"How do you know if someone likes you or not?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I… Just want to know how this one person feels about me."

"Who?"

I didn't answer that.

"Come on Riker, who is it? I'm not telling you how to know if she likes you unless you tell me who it is."

"Fine, don't tell me," I said, walking back to my room, annoyed.

"Aw come on Riker!"

"No!" I shouted back.

I flopped on my bed.

"Ready to start the next song?" Rocky asked.

"NO!" I shouted, getting up and walking out.

**Rocky POV**

My eyes widened. Wait. What just happened?

"Riker, wait, what's going on?" I shouted, running down the stairs after him.

Riker stopped at the front door, unlocking it. I grabbed his arm.

"Riker-"

"Leave me alone…"

Riker practically slammed the door in my face as he slid outside. I wanted to go after him and find out what happened, but I knew I should probably just give him some time to think. He was really upset by whatever it was…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Riker POV**

I angrily walked to the end of the street as the sun started to set. When I got to the end of the road, I entered the woods. I kept walking until I was far enough that my siblings wouldn't be able to find me. I fell to my knees and did something I haven't done in such a long time. I started crying. Hard. How could Megan go out with someone besides me!? She probably didn't even like me. And that was breaking my heart.

I rolled over on my back and covered my eyes with my hands. Why? Why is this happening to me!?

**Megan POV**

"Hey Jesse!" I said, answering the door.

"Hey! Ready for our date?" Jesse asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" I replied, walking out and getting into Jesse's car.

"So where did you want to get dinner?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Wherever."

**Later…**

**Megan POV**

"So how was your date?" Toby asked.

"Why? Do you hate Jesse as much as Riker now too?"

"No. I actually think he's perfect for you."

"Well that's too bad. Because I broke up with him."

"What!?"

"We're still friends and stuff. I just don't like him that way. I feel like he tries too hard and stuff. He wasn't acting like himself. I don't know. It felt like he was reading from a script. And there's actually someone else I like. Did you and Ross and Rocky and whoever else beat the level today?"

"Yeah. But wait. Just to be clear, you're not dating him?"

"Nope. But we're still friends. And that's the most important part."

All of a sudden, Ellington came flying through our front door.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN RIKER!?"

"What? No. I was out on a date? Why? Is he ok?"

"I don't know! We can't find him anywhere, and he won't pick up his phone or anything!"

"Where could he be!?" I shouted.

"We don't know! Can you guys come over?"

"Yeah, of course."

All 3 of us ran over to the Lynch's house and sat down in their living room.

"Does anyone have _any_ idea where Riker could be?" Rydel asked.

"Well actually… He stormed out of the house this evening. I was going to follow him, but he told me to leave him alone, and I figured it would probably be better to let him have some time to himself and to think. I should have gone after him. I don't know why I didn't…" Said Rocky.

"It's not your fault Rocky. What time would you say he left?" Asked Rydel.

"Uh… I think around 7:00ish."

"It's 10:34 now. That's a long time… Um… What should we do?" Asked Rydel.

"We should call the police and tell your parents," said Ellington.

"No, I don't want to call them. Not yet. And our parents aren't even home! Mom, dad, and Ryland all went to New Jersey to look into a recording studio for us. But we need to find him!" Said Rydel, starting to cry.

"Why don't you guys look around in the woods in your backyard? He might just be lost," I said.

"For 3 hours?" Rocky asked.

"You never know. I'll go walk up and down our street and see if I see anything. But someone should stay at your house incase Riker comes back while you're all looking," I said.

"Ok. Rydel, you stay here. Toby, Ross, Ellington, and I will split up and look in the woods," said Rocky.

"Ok…" Said Rydel.

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to find him!" Said Rocky.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later," I said, walking out the front door and heading down the street.

**Riker POV**

I had walked a little further into the woods, and I was laying on the ground, on my back, crying my eyes out. It was really dark now, and I could barely see. I guess I'll be staying here until morning. Nobody will even care if I don't come home tonight, especially Megan. I covered my eyes with my hands, and laid there, shaking. It started pouring rain, and I could feel the temperature dropping. I stayed on the ground, not caring about anything anymore.

**Toby POV**

I continued forward into the woods. I recognized some areas from when we played manhunt. I was actually trying my best to find Riker. I didn't really like him, but he was Ross's and Rocky's brother, and Megan's friend, and I didn't want them to be upset. I just wanted to find him, and get our lives back to normal.

**Ross POV**

"Riker?" I called.

I kept calling for my brother, but he never answered. I was starting to get really worried. His car was still in the driveway, so he couldn't have gone that far! But where was he!? It started raining pretty hard, but I didn't care. I just wanted my brother back.

"AHHH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Megan POV**

Oh great, it's raining. More like pouring… I walked down to the end of our street slowly, looking for Riker. When I came to the end of the street, I stopped. I thought I saw a light in the tall grass a few feet away. I walked forward into the wet grass. It brushed up against my legs, and made them all wet, but I didn't really care. I was only focused on finding Riker. I got closer to the light, and I saw it was an iPhone. I picked it up and looked at it. On the front it said 6 missed calls, and 14 text messages. It was locked, but the background was black and had a pirate skull on it. No… It couldn't be…

I turned the phone over, and looked at the case, blue with the R5 logo. It was Riker's.

"OH! MY! GOD!" I said aloud.

I ran into the woods, not knowing where I was going.

"RIKER!?" I called.

My voice cracked every time I shouted. If something had happened to him…

"RIKER!?"

Ok, calling for him wasn't doing me any good. He wasn't answering, and it was only killing my throat. I kept running through the woods. I had been running for a really long time now. I remember in gym class, we always had to run a mile, and I could never run for very long. But now for some reason, I wasn't even tired. Must be the adrenaline… And I was scared! I kept running…

**Rydel POV**

I texted Riker again. No answer though. Why wouldn't he reply!? What if he was dead!? I decided to turn on the news, not that Riker would be on it or anything. We never called the police. I really wanted to though. But I decided to wait until everyone came back and see if they found him.

Every 10 minutes, the weather would come on, and they would talk about how it was supposed to rain and storm for the next couple of days. It started thundering outside, and I looked out the window, hoping to see my brother come running inside. But he didn't. He's out there. Somewhere.

I walked up to his room, laid on his bed, and cried. What if I never saw him again!? I stayed there in the dark, on my brother's bed, listening to the storm.

**Ross POV**

"AHHH!" I screamed, falling to the ground, and curling up in a ball.

"Ross!?"

I looked up. It was Toby. I had ran straight into him. And I meant _ran_!

"Are you ok?" Toby asked.

"Yeah…" I said, standing up.

"Sorry. Have you seen any sign of Riker yet?"

"No, but I'm really worried!"

"I know. We'll find him."

Toby and I continued looking, but we stuck together.

**Megan POV**

I continued running forward until I heard something. It sounded like… I ran to the left and saw someone laying on the ground.

"RIKER!?"

I knelt next Riker, my hands shaking.

"What happened!?" I practically yelled, touching Riker's arm.

"Just go home Megan," said Riker.

"Riker, what's going on!?" I asked, starting to cry.

"Just leave me."

"No, Riker! Come on, sit up!"

I pulled Riker into a sitting position against a nearby tree. I noticed he was crying.

"Riker, what's going on? Everyone's worried about you!"

"I needed to get away."

"From what?"

"Everything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Well come on, let's go home!"

"I can't. I just can't right now."

"Riker, please talk to me. Whatever you're upset about, it'll get better, I promise."

"No it won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the girl I'm in love with is dating someone else!"

**Riker POV**

She was completely clueless.

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I was upset!"

It suddenly started thundering, making me tense up.

"Riker, we need to get back home. Now."

"No."

"Riker, please! We need to go home!"

Megan started crying even more, and held onto my hand, trying to pull me up.

"Why do you even care? Why can't I stay here?" I asked.

"Riker, I'm worried about you! You're not acting like yourself, and your emotions are getting in the way. You're not thinking clearly, and it's getting dangerous!"

"Who cares?"

"Riker, I do!"

Megan sat back down next to me.

"If you're not leaving, neither am I. Please tell me what you're upset about!"

"I was upset… BECAUSE YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH THAT GUY!" I shouted, standing up, still crying.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because… I'm in love with you…"

"Oh, Riker…"

Megan came up to me and hugged me, but I didn't hug her back. It would only make things more painful.

"I don't want to go back, because I'll have to see you with him. It makes me jealous, and it breaks my heart..."

"Riker, I'm not dating him."

"Yeah you are. I heard Toby telling Ross today."

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I was in love with someone else, and I didn't really like him."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, thunder boomed above us, making me even more nervous.

"Riker, please, we really need to get home, your family's worried sick about you, especially Rydel. This is getting really dangerous, come on!"

I sighed, and looked down. I guess she didn't have feelings for me…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Megan POV**

"Riker, come on! Let's go!" I shouted.

"FINE! I'M COMING!" Riker shouted, storming past me.

"Whoa, wait! What's this about now?"

Riker turned on his heels, almost smacking me in the face. I looked up at him towering over me. He looked absolutely terrifying, and the storm wasn't helping.

"Nothing! You wanted to leave! Let's leave!" Riker shouted, turning and walking away.

Did this have something to do with him liking me? I was still kind of in shock from that. I really didn't know what to think. Everything just happened so fast…

I almost had to run to keep up with Riker. He was a completely different person now. I was trying to understand, but I was still so confused… about everything…

"Riker, please talk to me!"

Riker stopped and turned around.

"What!?" He asked, angrily.

"Why are you mad at me?"

**Riker POV**

"I'm not!"

I turned back and kept walking home, or at least the direction I thought was home.

"Riker, please! I know you're mad at me, but I don't understand why! What did I do!?"

I turned to face her again.

"I'm not _mad_!" I shouted back.

I turned back and started walking again, but stopped when I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around yet again.

"Megan!"

I looked at her, on the ground, crying.

"Are you ok!?"

"You're mad at me, and I don't even know what I did! You won't tell me, and I just don't understand why you hate me!"

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her up next to me.

"Megan, I don't hate you! I'm sorry for everything. I just… don't know what happened…"

Megan looked up at me, and I wiped a piece of wet hair out of her face.

"Why would you do that to me!?" Megan shouted.

"Megan! I'm sorry! I was just mad."

"Because I went out on a date with someone!? That's ridiculous!"

"I told you, I'm in love with you! Do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone you can't have? To be worried about them? Do you even know what love feels like!?"

"UGH!"

Megan got up and stormed off. After taking a few steps, she slid off the side of a rock, and fell.

"OW!"

I ran over to her, and helped her stand. She didn't last very long before she fell back down again.

"Ok, what hurts?"

"My knee!"

"Is it bleeding?"

"I don't know! I can't see anything!"

"What happened exactly?"

"I slipped. It's raining, you know."

"After that."

"My knee smashed into this other rock. Just help me up again. Let's just… go home…"

After 5 minutes, I realized there was no way she was walking home any time soon.

"Riker, go home, let everyone know you're ok, and get help!"

"No way! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Well there's no way I'm going to be able to make it back."

Before she could say anything else, I picked her up and started walking.

"Riker, this is crazy. Put me down. There's no way you're carrying me all the way home."

"Shhh. Don't argue with me."

"Riker-"

"Unless it's something important, shhh!"

**Rydel POV**

I heard noises coming from downstairs. Hoping it was Riker, I ran down the stairs, almost falling.

"We're back," said everyone, except Riker and Megan.

I already knew the answer, but I asked anyway, hoping I was wrong.

"Did you find him?" I asked, starting to cry again.

"No… We looked everywhere. Is my sister back yet?" Toby asked.

"No… She's still out there," I said, looking at the ground.

Ellington walked over to me and gave me a hug. I completely fell apart in his arms.

"It's going to be ok, Rydel. We'll find him. Megan's not back yet. Maybe she's on her way back with him right now," said Ellington, softly.

"If he comes back, and he's fine, I'm seriously going to kill him for doing this to me!" I said, angrily.

"Shhh, he'll be ok," said Ellington.

**Riker POV**

"Riker-"

"If it's about me carrying you, or anything like that, don't even bother," I said.

"No. Riker, I love you too."

I stopped.

"Wait. What?"

"I love you too."

I swear, I almost dropped her on the ground.

"What?"

"Riker, I love you."

"Really?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes Riker!"

"Wait. Why? Are you only saying this becau-"

"Riker, you seriously need to keep walking! My knee is killing me!"

"Oh, sorry," I said, walking again.

"I'm not saying this because you're carrying me home. I'm saying this because I truly do love you."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"I…I guess I was still in shock. I'm sorry. I guess I should have…"

I sighed. This is how it's supposed to be. My life's back on track. Well not yet…

"You really love me?"

"Yes! I do! I promise! You were always my favorite in R5. When you moved in across the street and needed to borrow paper towels, all I could think was "OH MY GOSH RIKER LYNCH IS USING _MY_ PAPER TOWELS!" I've loved getting to know you and hanging out and stuff. It's been really hard though because Toby's being really overprotective."

"Oh I know! He scares me sometimes!"

Megan laughed.

"I'm serious! It's even worse that he's taller than me!"

"I know, I know. It's just funny. I don't know…"

"Wait. I have a question."

I stopped walking for a second.

"Megan, will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed.

"Of course I will!"

I sighed, and started walking again.

"Cool…" I said, thinking.

"Cool? That's is? Not, oh yay, I love you so much, you're amazing? Just cool?"

"Sorry. OH YAY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE AMAZING!" I shouted, laughing.

"That's better!"

Megan laughed.

"I really do love you Megan," I said.

"I know. I love you too."

**The End. **

**I hope you all enjoyed. And yes, I know, I never wrote about them ever returning home. It'll just have to keep you wondering… Thanks for reviewing! I was thinking about doing a sequel for this story, but I don't know yet… And for whoever it was that wanted me to do a sequel for "A True Friend When Nothing Else Matters," it's coming soon! 3 Kylie**


End file.
